Guild Of Bleach
by dhiya chan
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki,gadis SMA usia 17 tahun ini tidak mempercayai apapun yang berkaitan dengan dunia sihir atau hal di luar nalar lainnya tiba-tiba terhisap disebuah pusaran aneh pada sebuah batu kuno ! Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Silahkan di baca...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach sampai mati tetap punya Papa saya TITE KUBO. Gyahahahaha *Ditampol Tite kubo**

**Guild Of Bleach : PuNya saaiiia ^-***

**Warning : G jleas, ga bermutu, abal, gaje, de el el**

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

...

.

31 Desember, musim dingin.

Musim dingin telah tiba di seluruh penjuru jepang. Tidak terkecuali di daerah kota kecil dengan pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata. Dari seluruh penghuni kota itu yang sedang merayakan pergantian tahun baru dengan suka cita, tampak ada seorang gadis bermata violet sedang berjalan menelusuri keramaian kota yang telah terhiaskan berbagai macam pernak-pernik tahun baru. Gadis itu tampak sendu memandang jalan yang ia pijaki selangkah demi selangkah. Setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, gadis itu akhirnya berhenti, matanya yang sendari tadi ia fokuskan untuk menatap jalan kini memandangi sebuah tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Dengan perlahan kembali ia langkahkan kaki mungilnya yang tertutupi sepatu bots putih batas lulut memasuki tempat itu. Sekilas jika orang awam melihat pemandangan tempat itu akan terkagum-kagum karna kecantikan patung-patung malaikat yang berteger di antara bangunan-banguan keabadian itu diselimuti lapisan es bening, sungguh indah maha karya sang pembuat patung itu walaupun disekelilingnya sarat dengan kemistisan.

"Maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu" gadis itu berdiri disebuah batu nisan yang terukir dengan sangat indah. "Aku tadi mampir ke toko bunga. Kulihat ada bunga yang kau sukai, jadi sekalian saja ku bawakan untukmu. Bagaimana apa kau senang ?"gadis itu meletakan buket bunga aster berwarna ungu di depan mahkam tersebut.

Semilir angin menerpa kulit putih sang gadis. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat berayun-ayun oleh kejahilan hembusan angin itu hingga membuat poni si gadis ikut menari-nari.

"Apakah kau ingat ini hari apa ?" si gadis tiada henti-hentinya bertanya pada batu yang ada didepannya walaupun ia tau, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Hehehehe, aku masih ingat. Di hari itu, tepat tanggal 31 seperti sekarang ini. Kau memaksaku untuk ke keatap gedung sekolah kita saat kita sedang merayakan pesta tahun baru di sekolah."

"Kukira kau memanggilku hanya karna ingin melihat kembang api dengan jelas dari arah sana. Tapi ternyata, tanpa diduga... K-Kau menyatakan perasaan mu untukku..." lirih gadis itu pelan.

"Tidak kerasa, itu sudah lama berlalu, tepat di hari ini. Peristiwa itu sudah berlalu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun kau sudah pergi selama 7 bulan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa sama sekali saat itu, saat kau bilang, bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku..." tanpa terasa tetesan hangat muncul dari kedua bola matanya yang Indah. Dengan secepat kilat di hapusnya dengan kasar tetesan air mata itu.

"Akh ! Maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersedih di depanmu seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja airmataku keluar seperti ini. M-Maaf...Ma-Maff..." lirih gadis itu saat air matanya tidak lagi bisa dibendung. "M-Maaf, a-aku me- hiks me-melanggar janji mu, k-kalau aku tidak aka-akan menangis d-didepannmu seperti i-ini" ucapnya susah payah.

Disaat sedang terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam karna mengenang sang kekasih. Ponsel gadis itu berdering hebat, menghilangkan suasana hening di area pemahkaman tersebut.

"M-Moshi moshi" gadis itu membuka ponsel fitur flipnya dengan gantungan kepala kelinci menghiasi ponsel berwarna ungu muda itu.

"Nee-san dimana ?" jawab si penelfon to-do-point.

"O-Oh Yuri-chan. Ada apa ?"

"Nee-saaannn, jangan bilang kalau Nee-san lupa ada janji denganku pergi museum hari ini !" teriak anak beranama Yuri itu.

"Ya ampun ! Maaf kan Nee-san Yuri, Nee-san benar-benar lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang Yuri ada dimana ? Biar Nee-san menjemputmu" Gadis bermata violet itu pun bergegas pergi menginggalkan area pemahkaman itu namun di hentikannya langkah kakinya dan memilih berbalik menghadap batu nisan itu.

"Maaf Kaien –san, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku lupa kalau aku punya janji dengan sepupuku kalau aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Nanti aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Aku pergi dulu, Kaien-san" gadis itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar pemahkaman itu.

"Rukia-nee, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa ?" tanya si penyuara telfon itu.

"Dengan teman Nee-san, Yuri. Nahh sekarang dimana kau sekarang. Aku akan segera menyusulmu"

.

.

.

* * *

...

**Rukia POV  
**

Aku ini memang bodoh ! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau aku mengadakan janji dengan Yuri, anak adik Ibuku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Museum di kota ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah jadi bubur ! Aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu ku di pemakaman Kaien dalam rangka hari jadi kami yang sudah menginjak 2 tahun. Cinta pertamaku, yang sudah meninggalkanku selamanya karna kecelakaan telah merenggut nyawanya. Tapi, aku tidak boleh bersedih lagi, di akhir hayatnya. Kaien-san memintaku berjanji untuk tidak menangis jika mengingat dirinya kelak. Memang tidak bisa kupikingkiri, aku sering melanggar janjinya. Setiap malam jika bayangannya selalu hadir di dalam otakku, aku selalu menangis, menangis kenapa 'Tuhan begitu jahat padaku, hingga orang yang kucintai pergi menginggalkanku'. Tujuh bulan, bukan waktu yang cukup untukku bisa melupakan semua kenangan ku bersamanya. Bahkan aku sendiri sangsi jika dalam waktu 100 Tahun aku bisa melupakannya. Melupakan bagaimana setiap kali ia tersenyum padaku jika kami sedang berdua, belaian lembutnya, suara tawa nya yang khas, aku sangat rindu akan semua itu. Ohh Tuhan, bila kau mendengar doaku, kumohon cabutlah nyawa ku agar aku tidak tersiksa lagi dari bayang-bayang Kaien yang terus menjalar di pikiranku seperti akar pohon yang sulit tercabut.

"Nee-san lama !" teriak anak kecil dengan kesal dari arah depanku. Yah, aku tau suara siapa itu kalau bukan Yuri Si-anak-Cerewet (Menurutku saja sih) yang memanggilku. Bisa ku lihat wajah anak itu sangat lucu dengan pipi dikembungkan seperti Bakpao daging yang biasa kumakan.

"Maaf-maaf, aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku harus menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kau tidak marahkan, Yuri-chan" bujukku dengan suara selembut mungkin agar bocah ini tidak lagi ketus kepadaku.

"Maaf ya membuatmu repot, Rukia-chan. Pasti kau sibuk sekarang ini, kami sudah membujuk Yuri agar dia mau pergi dengan kami, tapi seperti yang kau lihat. Dia sangat keras kepala" Ini dia pamanku yang sangat baik hati, dan tidak sombong ! Dia benar-benar pengertian hingga tau kalau memang aku punya acara yang tidak mungkin bisa dilewatkan begitu saja dalam hidupku.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan Tou-chan ! Aku maunya pergi dengan Rukia Nee-san ! Dia sudah janji kepadaku kalau libur musim dingin mau mengajakku kemuseum !" Kalian lihatkan betapa keras kepalanya bocah ini. Memang sih ini salahku karna tidak sengaja menghilangkan boneka kesayangannya saat aku libur musim panas di rumah mereka, di Osaka. Tidak ingin melihat gadis kecil ini terus-terusan menangis , jadi terpaksa ku keluarkan jurus pamungkas andalanku. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan !

"Hehehe, tidak apa Oji-san. aku sedang tidak sibuk kok (Uggh ! Ingin sekali aku berteriak sekencang-kencang bahwa aku memang sangat-sangat sibuk !) Jadi Oba-chan dimana ? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan kerumahmu, kau tahu sendirikan perjalanan dari Osaka ke Karakura sangat lama. Dia pasti kelelahan" Ohh begitu rupanya, wajar saja bibiku yang satu itu lelah, perjalanan dari Osaka ke karakura memang sangat panjang. Ditambah harus menemani anak cerewet ini sampai aku datang ke stasiun ini. Sepertinya saat menginjakkan kaki ke kota ini, Yuri sudah mewanti-wanti ingin melihat museum. Untunglah pamanku ini sangat memanjakkan bocah rambut merah ini, hingga dengan suka rela menemaninya.

"Ohh cepatlah Nee-san ! Nanti museumnya keburu tutup. Ayo kita pergi sekarang juga !" rengek bocah ini menarik-narik mantel berbuluku.

Ughh ! Kesabaranku sepertinya sedang diuji. Seharusnya aku dengan tenang dan damai berbincang-bincang dengan kekasih sejatiku, tapi malah harus menemani bocah tengik ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Ji-san. aku pergi dulu. Biasanya akhir tahun seperti ini, semua tempat umum di Karakura akan tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ji-san sebaiknya pulang saja. Pasti Ji-san sangat lelah"

"Baiklah ! Selamat bersenang-senang nona-nona" ucap pamanku dengan semangat ! Mengalahkan semangat para pejuang merebut kemerdekaan jepang. Aku jadi tahu darimana asal semangat gadis kecil ini.

.

.

.

Yuri-chan, walaupun umurnya masih 7 tahun. Tapi semangat dan antusiasme gadis ini tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Jika dia sudah terkagum dengan satu hal, dia pasti akan berteriak Histeris seperti layaknya orang kesurupan kuda lumping ! Sebelum kami melangkah masuk ke dalam museum, aku sudah mewanti-wanti bocah ini untuk tidak berteriak sembarangan ! Bisa-bisa aku ditegur oleh Security museum ini karna menggangu ketertiban dan kenyaman pengunjung. Tapi melihat wajah Yuri yang sangat mengerti dengan apa yang kubicarankan tadi. Membuat ku sedikit lega selama 35 menit berada di dalam museum itu. Hingga hal yang tidak ku inginkan ternyata terjadi juga.

"KYAAA ! YANG ITU SANGAT BAGUS SEKALI NEE-SAN !" teriaknya histeris sambil menunjuk tulang T-Rex yang berdiri megah ditengah-tengah museum. Ohh Tuhan, ternyata salah besar aku terlalu mempercayai bocah ini ! Yang benar saja, baru satu kalimat diucapnya seketika penghuni seluruh museum melihat kearah kami berdua.

"Hehehe, maaf. Anak ini sedikit abnormal kalau melihat situs-situs sejarah yang sangat antik" jawabku kesekenanya saat aku dihujani tatapan-tatapan mengerikan dari para security.

"Ayo kita kesitu, Nee-san ! Disana pasti ada yang lebih menarik !"serunya semangat menarik paksa tanganku sebuah tempat diujung lorong sebelah kiri kami. Aku tidak habis pikir. Berapa oktaf suara anak ini saat ia berteriak seperti itu. Pastinya sangat besar sekali hingga sanggup memecahkan seluruh kaca museum ini.

"Yuri... Kita mau kemana sich ?" tanyaku pada Yuri karna aku sangat merasa aneh saat memasuki lorong ini. Kenapa lorong ini sangat sepi sekali ya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Nee-san diam saja. Nee-san pasti akan suka tempat ini, aku jamin" Kenapa bocah ini begitu yakin sih aku akan tertarik pada hal yang akan dia tunjukkan nanti. Aku sendiri sangsi, aku akan tertarik akan hal itu. Yuri terus membawa ku melewati lorong demi lorong dan pada akhirnya kami berbelok kesebelah kanan di ujung lorong.

"T-Tempat apa ini, Yuri ?" tanya ku binggung karna tempat ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak ada satu pengunjungpun yang kami jumpai saat melewati lorong tadi. Bahkan ruangan yang kami masuki sekarang. Ku edarkan pandanganku di sekeliling ruangan itu untuk melihat lebih jelas benda-benda apa saja yang ada diruangan ini. Dan menurut ku sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik, yang ada hanya batu-batu kuno, baju-baju prasejarah, patung-patung besi yang sudah berkarat, senjata, pistol, mahkota yang sudah tidak utuh lagi bentuknya, dan berbagai macam benda-benda lainnya.

"Kyaaa ! Ternyata cantik sekali !" Anak itu terus saja bergumam kagum setipa kali melihat benda aneh di sepanjang ruangan ini. Penasaran, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat objek apa yang sedang dikagumi bocah ini.

"Lihat kan Nee-san ! Cantik dan megahkan ! Aku sangat ingin sekali melihat benda ini waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya di tv"

Ini kah yang Yuri bilang cantik ? Ya ampun, imajinasi anak kecil memang sangat mengerikan. Menurutku tidak ada yang bagus dari benda ini, hanya seonggok batu besar dengan ukuran, umm mungkin sekitar 7x7 meter. Sekilas batu ini seperti sebuah gerbang besar dengan ukiran seorang wanita seperti putri (Dilihat dari pakaiannya) dengan rambut lurus panjang mencapai lutut memakai kimono panjang menutupi mata kakinya, lengan baju putri itu tampak terpisah. Pernahkah kalian melihat erza 'Fairy tail' mengenakan kimono saat mencoba menolong jellal yang sedang membangkitkan Nirvana ? Seperti itu lah kimononya, hanya saja bedanya terletak di Obi di Putri itu yang terlalu besar di belakangnya membentuk seperti pita, dan lengannya yang ditutupi lengan kimono pada umumnya sampai batas jari-jari tangannya. Disekelilingnya tubuhnya ada sebuah selendang panjang berterbangan disekitar tubuhnya seolah-olah melindungi putri itu dari segala macam bahaya. Putri itu tampak sangat cantik dengan mahkota sedikit melilit rambutnya. Tusukan 2 konde disebelah kiri dan kanan dengan rantai-rantai panjang sekitar 3cm di ujung konde itu menambah kesempurnaan dalam penampilanya.

"Nee-san..." suara Yuri memecah lamunan panjangku saat melihat wanita di batu itu. "Dia cantik kan, Nee-san ?" tanya nya meminta pendapatku.

"Mmm, entahlah. Nee-san tidak tahu dia cantik apa tidak. Wajahnya saja tidak nampak jelas karna ada garis panjang itu membelah tubuhnya" jawabku jujur. Memang aku tidak tahu, sosok itu cantik apa tidak. Wajahnya terhalang garis menyerupai sebuah pintu hingga membelah tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tapi entah kenapa, sosok wanita itu itu begitu kuat pesonanya, hingga aku tidak henti-hentinya memandang sosok itu seolah-olah menghipotisku agar terus melihatnya.

"Nee-san tidakkk seruuuu ! Bilang saja yang sejujurnya kalau dia memang cantik. Buktinya, Nee-san tidak pernah lepas memandangi nya" tembak Yuri langsung. Grrtt, bocah ini !

"Yuri, apa benar ada siarkan di tv benda didepan kita ini ?"

"Iya ! Dikoran, dan majalah pun ada" jawabnya pasti. "Nee-san tau siapa wanita ini ?" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dia ini Tsuki No Musume, Nee-san"

"Haah ? Maksudmu ini Putri Kaguya, begitu ?" kataku tidak percaya kalau wanita ini putri bulan. Bocah ini pasti terbawa penjelasan tidak masuk akal dari pihak museum saat diwawancarai stasiun tv agar pamor museum ini bisa naik, dan ramai pengunjung. Dasar ! Berani-beraninya mereka membohongi semua orang hanya untuk kepentingan mereka !

"Jadi Nee-san tidak percaya !" Yuri berteriak kesal saat melihat jawabanku yang seakan tidak peduli apa yang baru ia katakan.

"Iya"

"Nee-sannnn, dia itu memang Tzuki No Musume asli ! Dia itu penjaga keseimbangan dunia kita dan dunia sihir, agar tidak ada orang jahat yang bisa memasuki dunia kita !" Yeah-Yeah, cukup sudah aku mendengar halusinasi dari bocah umur 7 tahun yang sedang berusaha membualku dengan dunia sihir, atau apapun itu.

"Dengar ya Yuri, dunia sihir, atau dunia apa pun itu sebenarnya hanya ilusi bela.."

"Maaf nona, adik manis. Museumnya sudah mau tutup. Kalian bisa kembali lagi kesini besok bila ingin melihatnya lagi" seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang mendekat kearah kami. Dilihat dari pakaian dan topi yang dikenakannya, orang ini pasti pengurus museum ini.

"Tidak ada yang ketiga kali ataupun yang keempat kali. Cukup ini yang terakhir bagiku untuk menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini. Ayo, Yuri kita pulang" ucapku dingin berlalu meninggalkan petugas itu.

"Nee-san !" protes Yuri karna aku dengan paksa menarik tanganya agar keluar dari museum terkutuk ini.

"Kalau anda berubah pikiran dan ingin datang lagi. Tempat ini akan selalu terbuka untuk anda, nona" petugas itu membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku yang berhenti dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Kulirik wajahnya yang masih tersenyum ramah padaku, dengan seringai licik, kusunggingkan senyum sinis ku pada nya bertanda bahwa 'Aku tidak akan pernah lagi kesini, sampai kiamat pun !'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa !" teriakku lantang sambil membangkitkan tubuhku secara paksa dari atas kasur empukku. Dengan nafas terngah-engah, ku edarkan pandangaku melihat sekeliling kamarku yang masih menampakkan pernak-pernik Chappy kesukaanku. Syukurlah ternyata Cuma mimpi, pasti aku kurang tidur hingga bisa bermimpi aneh seperti itu. Wajar saja, aku berhasil mengistirahatkan mataku saat jam menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari setelah melakukan berbagai aktivitas 'penyambutan tahun baru' bersama teman-teman sekolahku.

Uggh, kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali karna bangun spontan seperti itu. Kepalaku rasanya terhantam batu besar. Sepertinya untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu tidak memungkinkan lagi, walau mataku masih sulit untuk terbuka. Tapi rasa pusing dikepalaku mengacaukan semuanya. Kupandangi jam bekerku dengan bentuk (Lagi-lagi) chappy. Pukul 10 lewat 12 menit, benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika tidur di jam-jam seperti ini, bisa-bisa tubuh kurusku tambah kurus karena darah rendah.

"Pagi sayang~~, sudah bangunnya. Kaa-san pikir kau akan bangun saat makan malam nanti" Ibuku ini memang suka mengada-ngada. Mana mungkin aku tidur sampai jam makan malam.

"Aku lapar, jadi kuputuskan untuk makan saja dari pada tidur" bohongku.

Tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu, ibuku segera menyajikan sepiring roti panggang keju plus susu coklat panas. "Yuri mana, Kaa-san"

"Dia... Oh, itu dia" tunjuk Ibuku pada Yuri yang berlari menuju kearahku.

"Nee-san sudah bangun ?" Yuri bertanya dengan nada ceria. Aku cukup kasian juga dengannya yang sudah kupaksa pulang saat ia sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat barang-barang dimuseum itu. Dia sepertinya tidak menaruh dendam kepadaku atas perlakuanku kemarin, malah seperti sudah melupakannya. Dasar anak kecil.

"Umm, Yuri, apakah kau masih ingat apa nama koran atau majalah yang menayangkan batu kuno yang kita lihat kemarin ?" tanya ku langsung. Memang ini lah yang ingin ku tanyakan pada gadis ini saat aku terbangun dari mimpi aneh yang baru saja ku alami.

"Koran ? Batu kuno ?" tanyanya balik dengan ekpersi luar biasa binggung.

"Iya kau pernah bilang kan, batu yang kita lihat dimuseum kemarin pernah ditayangkan di tv dan juga di koran. Bisakah kau memberitahukanya pada Nee-san ?"

"Batu apa, nee-san ? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Rukia-nee bicarakan ?" Yuri makin mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam.

"Batu yang kita lihat kemarin, batu Tsuki No Musume" jelasku lagi dengan penuh kesabaran. Satu fakta yang ku tahu lagi tentang Yuri, mengembalikan ingatannya itu ternyata lebih menyusahakan dari mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Huffth !

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu Nee-san, kitakan belum sempat melihat apapun. Nee-san lupa ya, kitakan diusir dari museum karena aku terlalu berisik saat melihat tulang dinosaurus itu"

Seketika aliran tubuhku membeku, a-apa aku tidak salah dengar apa yang diucapkan bocah ini. Apa mungkin dia mempermainkanku karena masih kesal kupaksa pulang. Tapi wajah ini... Wajah Yuri terlihat tidak berbohong, seakan yang diucapkannya tadi adalah kejujuran dari bibir mungilnya.

"Di-Diusir ?" yakin ku lagi.

"Iya. Nee-san lupa ya ?" ucapnya tegas.

"Jadi benar kalian di usir ? Pantas saja kalian pulang cepat kemarin. Ku pikir, Yuri berubah pikiran tidak mau pergi ke museum itu ternyata seperti itu keadaannya" sambung pamanku.

Oh nooooo !

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu sejak kejadian aneh itu. Setiap malam aku selalu terus mengalami mimpi yang sama sejak kepulangan ku dari museum aneh itu. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa aneh, kejadian yang ku alami yang berbeda sekali dengan apa yang Yuri dan pamaku katakan. Terlebih saat aku membongkar semua koran bekas dan majalah bekas langganan keluarga ku, tidak juga ku temukan berita yang menyinggung tentang batu kuno yang aku dan Yu-, tidak ! Maksudku yang aku lihat. Tidak ada sama sekali ! Saat aku mencoba mencari kebenaran berita itu di internet atau mbah google. Berita itu sama sekali tidak ada ! Kebingungan hatiku semakin berada dipuncak. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Kaien-san~~~. Biasanya tiap malam aku selalu memimpikanmu selama 7 bulan terakhir. Tapi yang kuimpikan malah aneh ! Seorang wanita yang kulihat kemarin di batu kuno itu, wajahnya sih tidak terlihat. Tapi dari bentuk kimono yang sedang dipakainya semakin menguatkan dugaanku bahwa itu adalah Tsuki No Musume. Dan satu lagi seseorang yang membuatnya terus menerus terngiang di otakku. Sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut menyala seperti matahari. Wajahnya tidak terlihat sama seperti wanita itu, tapi yang menjadi masalah siapa laki-laki itu ? Kenapa bisa muncul dimimpiku ? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya ataupun melihat batang hidungnya, sepanjang hidupku, laki-laki yang baru aku kenal adalah, ayahku, pamanku, dan juga Kaien-san. Lalu siapa dia sebenarnya ?

"Kau belum pulang Rukia-chan ?"

Mendengar ada suara yang memangilku, reflek aku pun menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. "Akh ! Hehehe. Kau juga belum pulang ya ?" tanyaku pada seorang gadis disebelahku.

"Belum, ku lihat akhir-akhir ini Rukia-chan sering melamun di kelas sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Apa k-kau masih mengenang-nya, Rukia-chan" tanya gadis itu hati-hati padaku.

Aku membeku ditempat mendengarnya. Aku tahu siapa yang dibicarakan gadis ini, sosok yang selalu mengisi hatiku walaupun ia telah pergi jauh meninggalkanku menuju bintang-bintang di langit.

"J-Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Rukia-chan. Sesungguhnya ini semua bukan salahmu. Kau jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu" ucapnya lagi berusaha mengiburku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

Benar juga, apa sih yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini ? Kenapa aku harus memusingkan bunga tidur yang tidak terlalu penting seperti itu. Semenjak itu juga, pikiranku tidak terfokuskan lagi pada wajah kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Ohh~~, betapa bodohnya aku mengingat orang yang sama sekali tidak penting dan mengabaikan Kaien-san. Pasti saat ini di surga sana Kaien-san sangat sedih melihatku seperti ini. Baiklah, Rukia ! Segera fokuskan pikiranmu hanya pada satu orang, Kaien-san !

Aku yang semula menikmati pemandangan sekitarku yang masih diselimuti salju tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat tempat yang kudatangi terakhir kali bersama sepupu cerewetku. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku hingga ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat terkutuk (Menurutku sih) itu. Padahal aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki ke tempat ini. Ternyata tubuhku telah berkhianat padaku sehingga aku tetap melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruangan kemarin. Uggh ! Firasatku entah kenapa sangat buruk saat masuk ke museum ini tanpa ada satu manusia pun menghuninya. Kemana orang-orang ini ? Kenapa tidak ada pengunjung, tidak ada petugas, tidak ada security, yang ada hanya semua benda mati yang entah-mengapa aku merasa mereka semua melototiku. Akhh ! Sugestiku telah melanglang buana hingga aku berhalusinasi seperti itu.

Kudekatkan tubuhku saat melihat batu kuno itu yang terlapisi lemari kaca. Upzz, sudah kubialng tidak ada apa-apanya batu aneh itu. Kubalikkan kembali tubuhku agar aku bisa meninggalkan tempat mengerikan ini. Yeah memang mengerikan, buktinya saat aku masuk saja, tubuhku merinding dengan hawa mencengkam di sekitarnya.

Trakkk ! tiba-tiba terdengar seperti bunyi suara kaca retak dari arah belakangku. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk memastikan benar ada bunyi kaca yang retak. Dan benar saja, tidak bisa ku percayai, ternyata kaca yang melapisi batu kuno itu pecah dengan sendirinya.

"Kyaaa !" teriakku histeris saat kaca-kaca itu terjun dengan bebasnya ke lantai. Bagaimana ini ! Kalau petugas museum melaporkanku kepolisi dengan tuduhan 'Mencuri artefak berharga museum !'. Dimana aku harus menunjukkan wajahku pada orang tua dan teman-temanku.

Seketika kilatan cahaya terpancar dari garis yang membelah tubuh wanita itu. Belum sempat aku mencerna pikiranku agar aku harus segara kabur dari tempat ini, belahan garis itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Nampaknya batu itu memang seperti sebuah gerbang. Kurasakan hembusan angin kuat mulai menyerbu 'Gerbang' itu, bukan hembusan tapi 'Gerbang' itu seperti menghisap semua benda yang ada disekitarnya. Oh, ini tidak bagus !

"TOLONG !" teriak ku kencang saat tubuhku seperti akan terhisap kelubang pusaran angin dari 'Gerbang' itu. Berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanku agar tubuhku benar-benar tidak lenyap di pusaran angin itu. Dan nampaknya harapan ku benar-benar sirna sudah. Tubuh kurusku terangkat menuju gelombang pusaran itu. Kini hanya ada satu yang bisa aku lakukan, pasrah dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" teriakku sekuat tenanga berharap nyawaku masih ada saat pusaran itu menenggelamkan tubuhku di dalam 'Gerbang' itu.

Traap ! Pintu 'Gerbang' itu tetutup dengan rapatnya dan kembali menjadi batu kuno yang tidak orang tahu apakah keberadaan batu itu nyata ? Atau hanya ilusi belaka ?

* * *

.

.

."Ughh~~~" keluhku saat mencoba membuka kedua mata ku yang terpejam serat. Kurasakan saat ini seluruh tubuhku benar-banr remuk karna menghantam tanah. Apa yang terjadi denganku ?

Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit walaupun seluruh sendi, dan pergelangan tubuhku sangat terasa sakit. Dengan samar-samar, ku edarkan pandanganku menyapu kesekeliling tempat yang sangat asing di mataku. Apa kepala ku membentur sesuatu ? Kenapa rasanya sangat perih dan sakit. Jangan-jangan kepalaku memang terbentur sesuatu hingga aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di mana tepatnya diriku sekarang ini setelah tubuhku benar-benar terperosok kedalam pusaran angin 'Gerbang' aneh itu.

"I-Ini d-dimana ?" Aku benar-benar binggung dengan tempat ku berada sekrang ini, walaupun tidak begitu jelas karan pengheliatanku masih buram, aku bisa yakin 100% kalau aku sedang berada di tengah hutan. Ku coba berdiri dengan sisa tenaga ku yang masih tersisa, ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri semak-belukar di hadapanku.

'Seseorang ! Tolong aku' rintihku didalam hati, enatah kenapa suara ku tidak bisa ku keluarkan. Apa mungkin ini akibatnya aku terlalu banyak berteriak hingga suaraku tidak bisa ku keluarkan. Ohh, bagus ! Aku benar-benar akan mati di tengah hutan ini. Bagaimana kalau ada mahluk buas di hadapanku ? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan kalau suaraku saja sangat sulit untuk keluarakan.

Bruuk ! Aku terjatuh karena kaki tersandung sesuatu. Ohh Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar ingin mengabulkan doa ku yang meminta kematianku di percepat agar bisa meluapakan Kaien-san. Saat ku mencoba menegakkan tubuhku yang masih dalam posisi telungkup menjadi posisi duduk. Aku seperti mendengar suara orang-orang. Dewi Fortuna~~~, ternyata kau masih ada didekatku.

"Cepat cari keseluruh penjuru hutan ini ! Dia pasti tidak jauh dari kita. Ayo cepat !" suara laki-laki terdengar lantang dari arah sebrang sana. Aku masih bisa hidup, Yayyy !

"Baik, pak ! Tapi apa benar oarang aneh itu masih ada disini pak ?" tanya seseorang dari mereka yang pasti nya itu juga laki-laki.

"Dasar bodoh ! Hitsugaya Taicho bilang dia ada disini ! Taicho bilang sensor dari tempat kita mengangkap energi aneh dari arah sini. Maka itu lah kita sebagai anggota pasukan Gotei 10 yang terhormat diperintahkan untuk menangkap orang yang diduga mata-mata pengkhianat itu !" semburnya pada bawahannya.

"Baik pak, aku mengerti !"

"Aku menemukannya ! Dia ada disini !" teriak seseorang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku. Glekk ! Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tangkap dia !" seru seorang laki-laki dari arah sebrang tadi. Seketika ku dengar gemuruh oarang-orang bersorak-sorai seperti menemukan mangsa yang mereka incar.

"Akhhh !" teriak ku melengking saat aku merasakan sebuah benda tajam seperti sebuah 'Panah' menembus perutku. Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa aku diserang ! Seharusnya aku wanita lemah dan tak berdaya ini dilindungi ! Bukannya diserang.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos !" Derap langkah kakipun membahana seperti mau menerkamku hidup-hidup. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan ! Aku harus pergi, kalau tidak aku benar-benar bisa mati. Dengan gontai ku langkahkan kaki dengan deras menjelajah pepohonan dan semak-semak yang ada dihadapanku. Karena terlalu memaksakan tubuhku yang sedang terluka, mulutkupun menyemburkan suatu cairan merah pekat yang bisa ku tebak, itu darahku sendiri. Oh sial ! Kenapa disaat seperti ini mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ! Ditambah kerongkonganku yang terasa tercekat batu besar tidak bisa meminta pertolongan.

Brukk ! Langkah kakiku terasa lemas hingga tubuhku kembali menghantam tanah. Pandanganku tampak gelap. Apakah ini akhir hidupku ?

"Sen sekkai no itami !" kembali kudengar suara asing berteriak lantang dari arah depanku. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang terasa sangat aneh di telingaku, suara rintihan kesakitan pun menyusul. Apa yang terjadi ?

"Akuma o keru !" kembali kudengar suara orang yang lainnya selain pria pertama tadi. Suara kesakitanpun kembali ku dengarkan saat pria itu selesai melantangkan kalimat aneh itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh !" teriak pria ketiga, sepertinya pria ketiga ini memaki kedua pria aneh tadi.

"Berisik mata satu ! Diamlah, aku tidak tahan mendengar suara mu itu !" umpat pria pertama.

"Apa kau bilang !" ucap pria ketiga itu tidak terima.

"Nasi sudah jadi bubur, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita nikamati saja permainan ini" Pria kedua ikut bersuara. Siapa mereka ini ? Apa yang mereka lakukan ? Menolongku kah ? Atau mereka juga sama seperti orang-orang tadi yang mau membunuhku ?

Kurasakan tubuhku seperti terangkat oleh tangan besar dan kokoh. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membawa tubuh tidak berdayaku ini ke arah dekapannya, bisa kurasakan nafas hangat nya menerpa permukaan wajahku. Tangan kananku terasa di sentuh oleh jari-jarinya yang panjang. "Dia masih hidup !" teriak pria pertama lantang sesudah memeriksa denyut nadi ku yang masih berdetak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Cepat letakkan kembali gadis itu ditempatnya semula. Kau makin membuat situasi ini ruyam tau !" hardik laki-laki ketiga itu. Sungguh tega dirimu pria ketiga membiarkan aku yang sudah sekarat seperti ini.

"Kita bawa saja ke Guild kita, dia sudah sekarat. Dimana hati nuranimu pria ubanan, membiarkan orang ini mati seperti ini" ungkapnya sok mendramatisir kelakuan pria ketiga itu.

"Bukannya aku tega melihat gadis itu sudah terluka parah seperti itu, tapi kau harus tau. Orang-orang itu adalah pasukan dari pria boncel itu, mereka pasti mengejar gadis ini karena ada sesuatu hal yang sangat berbahaya. Kau tau, hubungan kita dengan mereka sudah memburuk jangan di tambah buruk lagi. Dan juga, apa kau bisa menghadapi nenek sihir itu kalau tau kau membawa buruan mereka ke guild kita, hah ?"

"Soal Yoruichi aku bisa mengatasinya" jawabnya enteng.

"Bukan Yoruichi bodoh ! Tapi nenek sihir yang 'itu' !" ucapnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah Kokuto ! Biarkan saja dia yang dicincang nenek sihir itu. Itulah akibatnya kalau selalu mencampuri urusan semua orang !" balas pria kedua itu yang sendari tadi aku tidak mendengar suaranya saat adu mulut dengan pria pertama dengan pria ketiga atau bisa di bilang, sepertinya nama pria ketiga itu 'Kokuto'. Rasa penasaran pun mengelitik hati ku untuk membuka kedua mata ku yang sejak pertama terpenjam karena menahan rasa sakit di bagian tubuhku. Dengan perlahan, ku buka kedua mataku, walaupun aku tidak bisa leihat dengan jelas tapi ada suatu hal dari pria yang mendekapku ini, 'Matahari'. 'Matahari' yang sama seperti saat aku lihat pertama kalinya di mimpi ku setelah pulang dari museum itu.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya tegas padaku saat kesadaranku makin menghilang sepenuhnya. Hingga yang kursakan kini hanyalah tinggal kegelapan...

.

.

.

To-Be-Continue

* * *

Kyaaa ! Minna ! Dhiya-chan sini ! Sebagai Newbie, mohon bantuan serta kritik dan sarannya untuk Fic IchiXRuki pertamaku ^-*

Maaf ya, ceritanya agak membosankan, dan bikin sakit mata. Tapi disini, Dhiya cuma mau menyalurkan kreativitas Dhiya bagi pencinta IchiXRuki walau cerinya agak hancur,dan abal. Tapi Review teman-teman sangat membantu loh ^_^

Ditunggu yaaa~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : Guild Of Bleach Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romace, Adventure, Humor**

**Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Jelek, abal, Ga nyambung, rusak parah, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata, de el el**

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Alam bawah sadarku yang masih sedang terlelap-lelapnya kembali terusik saat seberkas cahaya berusaha membangunkanku dengan kilauan cahayanya yang menusuk mata. Dengan enggan, ku buka perlahan kedua mataku walau masih tampak buram. Ahh kepalaku sepertinya rusak parah hingga mataku belum bisa melihat dengan jelas ditempat apa aku berada sekarang. Pikiranku kembali melayang saat perutku yang tertembus panah, dan suara seorang laki-laki berambut matahari. Tunggu dulu ! Laki-laki itu, siapa dia sebenarnya ? Dan dimana dia sekarang ? Apakah karna nyawa ku sudah di ujung tanduk jadi aku berhalusinasi seperti itu ? Ataukah saat itu aku memang sudah meninggal hingga bisa melihat malaikat yang seolah-olah menolong jiwa ku yang terancam ?

"Apa a-aku sudah d-di su-rga seka-ra-ng" ucap ku sedang suara serak. Umm, walaupun aku sudah di surga tapi sepertinya suaraku belum sembuh juga.

"Akkh ! Kau sudah sadar ? Benar kau sudah sadar, syukurlah~~. Maaf ya mengecewakanmu tapi ini bukan surga" suara seorang wanita membahana di telingaku. Suara, emm maksudku teriakan wanita itu sangat keras sekali hingga membuat telinga ku berdenging selama beberapa detik. Semangat sekali wanita ini, sangat cocok sekali kalau dia berteman dengan Yuri. Bisa jadi duo vokal untuk katagori Suara paling berisik di dunia maupun di akhirat.

Ku kerjapkan sekali lagi kedua mataku agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita ini. Bisa ku lihat walaupun masih samar-samar sesosok wanita berambut panjang, emm orange kah itu ? Diplanet mana sich aku berada. Kenapa semua orang rambutnya aneh-aneh \./

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya lagi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. "Kalau masih sakit bilang ya ?" ujarnya ramah.

Oh my God ! Apakah yang kulihat sekarang ini benar-benar bidadari ? Cantik sekali. Apa benar sekarang ini aku tidak berada di surga ? Lalu aku berada dimana ? Apa dineraka ? Kalau memang ini neraka, kenapa ada iblis secantik ini. Wanita itu sangat manis dan cantik, tinggi badannya yang proposional sangat cocok dijadikan model untuk majalah kecantikan atau pun iklan di tv-tv. Wajahnya tidak kalah manis dari Chese cake yang biasaku makan. Rambut panjang nya yang sangat indah bak sutra halus dari China. Dan satu hal lagi kelebihan di wanita ini yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis, tante-tante, bahkan nenek-nenek sekali pun di Tokyo pasti akan iri melihat kemolekkan tubuhnya yang aduhai. Aku yakin, wanita ini pasti jadi primadona di tempat ini, karna ukuran 'Big Size' nya. Pasti banyak sekali laki-laki yang akan bertekuk lutut agar bisa mendapatkan cinta darinya. Benar-benar makhluk tuhan paling seksi !

Belum sempat aku mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Wanita ini kembali berteriak girang saat seorang gadis berambut hitam di kuncir dua sedang membawa baskom berukuran sedang. "Ururu dia sudah sadar, cepat kau panggil Kurosaki-san !" perintahnya pada Ururu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan keluar seperti yang di perintahkan wanita bahenol itu.

"Dimana aku ?" tanyaku berusaha memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk meskipun seluruh badanku masih terasa sakit. "D-Dan s-siapa kau ?"

Bisaku lihat disekeliling ku, aku berada disebuah kamar yang cukup besar. Sejauh mataku melihat, ruangan ini tidak nampak aneh, malah terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak betah berada disini, rasanya terasa asing. Apakah karna aku baru saja mengalami hal yang sangat aneh hingga membuat ku terus bersugesti seperti itu. Baru saja wanita itu akan menjawab pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba pintu masuk yang berada tidak jauh dari ku terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"Seperti itukah sikapmu pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu" suara seorang laki-laki menggelegar dari arah pintu. Nahh, ini dia satu lagi teman yang cocok untuk menjadi grup vokal Yuri dan wanita 'Orange itu'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki tidak tau adat dan sopan santun ini. Dari nada suaranya, bisa kutebak kalau laki-laki ini adalah orang yang menolongku saat aku hampir sekarat waktu itu. Yeah ku akui aku berhutang budi padanya, tapi tidak begini juga dong sikapnya padaku. Sangat-sangat tidak sopan sekali berbicara sekasar itu padaku !

Semula aku ingin memasang wajah mengerikan untuk memberi tanda bahwa aku sangat-sangat terganggu pada pria brengsek ini, namun malah wajahku memucat saat tahu kalau laki-laki itu sangat tidak asing bagiku.

"K-Kau ...K-Kaien-san !" ucapku dengan mata terbelalak.

Pria berjaket coklat itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam saat melihat wajah kagetku. Hey ! Seharusnya aku lah yang berekpresi binggung. Kenapa malah jadi kau yang binggung ! Pria rambut nyentrik itu pun berjalan kearah wanita berambut orange yang ada dihadapanku.

"A-Ano Inoue, bisakah kau obati lagi kepala midget itu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dia"

M-Midget ?... (Satu detik tidak sadar)  
Midget ?...( Dua detik belum juga sadar)  
Midget ?... (Tiga detik benar-benar belum sadar)

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN MIDGET ITU, HAH !" amarahku meluap-luap sampai mencapai ubun-ubun kepalaku hingga mengeluarkan asap mengepul layaknya kereta api super jet. Kulayangkan kan kaki kananku dengan kecepatan dan tenaga super di kepala laki-laki itu. Seketika tubuh laki-laki itu terjungkal karna tendangan dahsyatku hingga mengenai dinding kamar dan hal hasil dindingnya jadi jebol. Jeruk busuk ini benar-benar keterlaluan ! Berani sekali dia menyebut kata-kata tabu seperti itu dihadapanku. Ku pikir Kaien-san hidup lagi saat melihat laki-laki ini sangat mirib dengan wajahnya, rupanya perkiraan ku 100 % salah besar ! Dia bukan Kaien san-ku, mana mungkin Kaien-san ku berbicara hal tidak sopan sama sekali seperti itu. Uggh ! Orang ini benar-benar sudah bosan hidup !

"Apa yang kau lakukan midget !" ia mencoba bangkit dari reruntuhan dinding kamar itu. Gyahahahaha ! Rasakan itu jeruk berulat ! Ternyata maha karya ku dari hasil latihan karate benar-benar memuaskan. Aku bisa melihat wajah pria itu sebelah kirinya tidak lagi berbentuk karna terkena hantaman pamungkasku. Jangan coba-coba wahai kau makhluk planet mars !

"Berani sekali kau memangilku midget, hah !" Kini batas kesabaranku mulai habis kalau mengingat kata-kata itu lagi. Ingin sekali aku menguliti laki-laki kurang ajar ini !

"Loh memang nya ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku ! Kau kan memang midt..." Belum sempat dia meneruskan kata-kata tidak manusiawi itu. Kukerahkan lagi jurus keduaku. Lemparan tempat tidur !

"Astaga Ichigo ! Berhentilah berbuat keributan seperti i-..." seorang laki-laki bermata empat terbengong-bengong melihat jeruk itu tergeletak tidak bergerak di bawah tempat tidur yang baru beberapa saat lalu kutiduri.

"Ada apa sich ! Kenapa ribut-ribut !" kali ini masuk seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut putih dengan mata sebelah kiri tertutup kain berwarna hitam. Sama seperti halnya pria bermata empat itu, pria berambut kakek-kakek itu menjatuhkan rahangnya karna melihat korban keganasanku sudah tidak berdaya seperti itu.

"Akhh !" perut ku terasa di tarik sesuatu hingga membuat ku memuntahkan cairan merah lagi seperti pada waktu itu. Wanita bernama Inoue itu segera berlari saat aku mengris kesakitan sambil menahan perut sebelah kiriku yang terasa seperti dicabik-cabik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu belum sembuh" tanyanya khawatir kepadaku. Yah setidaknya, wanita ini lah yang ku anggap normal dari semua orang-orang yang ada diruangan ini.

"Hahh-Hahh, aku.. Hahh-hahh, tidak apa-ap-a" jawabku susah payah diringini sempitnya paru-paruku hingga aku sedikit kesusahan bernafas.

"Apa sich yang kalian lakukan ! Ichigo ! Kau jangan tidur-tiduran disana ! Pertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah paniknya.

"Hiks~, tega sekali kau Ashido. Teman kita sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, kau malah menuduhnya tidur-tiduran. Kejam sekali" ucap laki-laki berambut putih itu dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu, sepertinya aku mengenali suaranya. Oh ya ! Diakan pria kedua yang menyelamatkan ku (Kata pria jeruk itu sich, walaupun rada tidak terima aku ditolong oleh pria berkulit hitam dekil ini) beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Iya kau kejam ! Ichigo sudah istirahat dengan tenangnya di alam sana malah kau tuduh dia seperti itu. benar-benar tidak punya hati !" sang mata empat ikut memprovokasi.

"Bodoh ! Aku belum mati tau ! Kenapa kalian membicarakankanku seolah-olah aku ini sudah mati !" salak si rambut jagung dengan wajah yang tidak lagi membekak karna tendangan mautku. Tenyata pemikiranku memang benar. Mereka ini bukan orang-orang normal seperti manusia pada umunya. =_="

"Kau tenang saja, mereka memang seperti itu" Wanita bernama Inoue ini memang sangat pengertian. Buktinya disaat aku sedang kebingungan mencerna situasi 'tidak normal' yang dibuat grup kuartet aneh ini, ia malah dengan senang hati menjelaskan padaku. Benar-benar malaikat. Kulihat seulas senyum diwajah cantiknya saat ia sadar aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Soten Kishun!"seketika jepit rambut yang menghiasi rambut orangenya berpencar segala penjuru arah dan pada akhirnya menuju kearahku.

"A-Apa ini !" teriakku kaget melihat cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan menyelimuti perutku yang terkena tusukan panah kemarin.

"Tenang saja, ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit pada lukamu itu" Aku hanya membalas senyumnya sebagai tanda terima kasihku karna memang benar seperti apa yang dia katakan, rasa sakit di perutku sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

"Apa maksud, Ashido ?" tanya si jeruk itu lagi meminta kejelasan dari teman berambut merahnya itu.

"N-Nenek sih-sihir it-..."

"Kudengar kau membuat masalah lagi, Ichigo..."

**End Rukia POV  
**

GLEK ! Ichigo, Ishida, Ashido, dan Kokuto membeku ditempat saat mendengar suara seorang wanita berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat aku tidak ada di guild kita selama seminggu ini.." ucap wanita itu dengan wajah horornya. Sederas air terjun meluncur, begitu lah keringat dingin ke empat pemuda itu saat melihat sesosok yang mereka takuti benar-benar muncul dihadapan mereka. Bersiaplah boys ! Kalian akan mendapat kejutan~~ (Author dilempar Ichigo dkk kedalam sumur).

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ? Apa kalian telah menyelesaikan tugas kalian" Pria berambut putih dengan haorinya bertuliskan 'Ju' di punggung tegapnya menatap pemandangan di jendela ruang divisinya.

"M-Maafkan kami t-taicho. K-Kami tidak ber-berhasil mengangkap o-orang a-sing itu" jawab pria bertubuh kurus dengan rambut cepak tampak tergagap berhadapan dengan pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek dari tubuhnya (Hitsugaya : Jangan lari kau, Dhiya-chan!)

"Tidak bisa ?" ulangnya dengan wajah super-duper dinginnya.

"M-Maafkan k-kami taicho" pria itu semakin menekukkan kepalanya dalam, menghindari deathglare dari sang pemimpin mereka.

"APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN TIDAK BISA, HAH !" emosi pria bermata hijau itu tidak bisa lagi dibendung melihat ketidak becusan anak buahnya untuk menangkap satu orang saja. Pecat aja tuh orang ! Makan gaji buta tuh ga bisa ngelaksana'in tugasnya.

"Maafkan kami, taicho !" ucap sang anak buah dengan ketakutan luar biasa karna hawa mencekam yang dilancarkan taicho nya.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH KATA MAAF ! YANG AKU INGIN DENGAR DARI KALIAN, TUGAS YANG KUPERINTAHKAN HARUS SEGARA TUNTAS, MENGERTI !"

"M-Maafkan k-ka-mi Hitsugaya ta-taicho. K-kami di-dise-serang oleh pe-pemuda ti-tidak dikenal sa-saat k-kami sedang me-mengejar o-orang as-asing itu"

"Pemuda tidak dikenal ?" alis Toushiro menekuk tajam walaupun wajahnya tidak pernah memudarkan kemurkaannya pada para bawahannya.

"I-Iya ! Pe-pemuda berambut o-orange dengan dua temannya membantai le-lebih dari 80 p-pasukan kita p-pada saat itu, taicho"

"Rambut orange ?" Toushiro tampak berpikir keras saat melafalkan kalimat itu karena merasa mengenali orang yang dimaksud kan anak buahnya yang sedang bergemetar hebat itu.

"Panggil Matsumoto fukutaicho keruangan ku sekarang" Toushiro memejamkan kedua matanya setelah memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Hahh ?" ulang si pria tidak mengerti.

"Ku bilang panggil Matsumoto fukutaicho ! Apa kau tidak dengar, hah !" teriak Toushiro emosi.

"B-Baik !" pria itu segera hormat pada Toushiro dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Rukongai, ya..." gumamnya pelan. "Sepertinya, aku akan bertemu lagi dengan iblis betina itu"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Ichigo ?" wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu mendekat kearah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Wanita itu tampak sexy dengan memakai tanktop berwarna hitam dengan hotpans senada dengan bajunya memandang satu persatu para pemuda-pemuda itu dengan wajah sangarnya hingga kaki mereka berempat bergetar menahan ketakutan yang meracuni mereka.

"I-Ini s-sebenarnya...A-Aku tid-ak, akh ! B-Bukan beg-..."

"Apa benar kau membawa orang asing masuk keguild kita, hah !" teriak wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam berkuncir dua itu.

"Iya !" jawab mereka serempak. Loh bukannya Ichigo yang ditanya, kok Ashido, Kokuto ama Ishida ikutan jawab sich. Ckckck

Belum puas dengan jawaban keempat pria itu, wanita itu segera menoleh dengan ganasnya kearah Rukia yang diobati oleh Inoue hingga poni dan beberapa anak rambutnya ikut bergoyang. "T-Tunggu dulu Lidya-san. D-Dia bel-belum sem-..." Inoue tampak panik saat wanita itu mendekat kearah Rukia yang tidak bergerak sama sekali saking seremnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? Kenapa dewan sihir seperti 'Soul Soceity' mengincarmu !" cecar Lidya pada Rukia yang membatu ditempat.

"D-Dewan Si-sihir ?" ulang Rukia lagi.

"Huhh, inilah yang paling ku tidak suka dari semua orang di dunia ini. Berpura-pura tidak tau, tapi didalam hatinya menyimpan rencana busuk !"

"Bukan begitu Lidya ! Dia memang tidak tau menahu apapun yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini. Termaksud masalah Divisi 10 yang mengincar dia beberapa hari yang lalu" Ichigo berjalan kearah wanita pendek itu untuk melindungi Rukia yang telah dihantam kata-kata tajam darinya.

"DIAM !" teriak Lidya tajam.

Seketika langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti mendengar kecaman dari Lidya. "Ohh tuhan, aku benar-benar akan mati oleh wanita seram ini" batin Ichigo gugup merasakan deathglare mengerikan yang dilancarkan Lidya.

"Aku hanya meninggalkan guild ini Cuma semimggu tapi kau sudah berani membuat masalah seperti ini. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Ichigo ! Kenapa kau malah membawa musuh kedalam guild kita, hah !"

"D-Dia bukan musuh !" balas Ichigo berusaha terdengar tegas walaupun setengah mati ia mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya mengadapi wanita yang sudah siap mencabik-cabiknya.

"Bukan musuh" cibir Lidya. "Dari mana kau bisa tau dia musuh, hah ! Bagiku segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Soul Society adalah _**musuhku**_ !"

"Wahh sudah sadar ya" sesosok pria tinggi menjulang ikut masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah menebarkan aura panas disekelilingnya. Pria bertampang rubah itu, tampak menyunggingkan senyum pada Rukia yang masih membisu.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa ada yang masih sakit ?" tanyanya pada Rukia tanpa menghiraukan Lidya yang sudah meledak-ledakkan emosinya.

"_**Kau juga tau akan hal ini, Gin ?**_" Lidya sudah menggeram melihat Gin yang acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, katakan saja pada Inoue, atau Ururu. Mereka pasti akan membantumu" ucapnya lagi pada Rukia.

"GIN !" Mendengar teriakan Lidya yang menggelegar, membuat orang-orang yang ada ruangan bergidik ngeri. Ada yang komat kamit berdoa, ada yang sudah nangis-nangis gaje. Waduh ! Kayak para korban tsunami aja nich orang-orang. Weleh-weleh =_="

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini" jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku !"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahukanmu kalau keberadaanmu saja tidak ku ketahui !" Meskipun mata Gin tetap tertutup dengan eskpresi yang tidak meledak-ledak seperti Lidya. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu bisa merasakan kalau Gin sedikit tersulut emosinya. Sadar akan suaranya yang sudah meninggi karna terlalu mengikuti hawa nafsunya. Gin kembali merendahkan suaranya seperti saat pertama kali berbicara pada Rukia.

"Gadis ini terluka parah, sepertinya dia diserang oleh pasukan gotei 10. Aku tidak tau kenapa gadis ini bisa diincar oleh orang-orang Soul Society. Tapi dari analisa yang telah kulakukan, dia bukan orang jahat"

"Heh ! Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau gadis ini bukan orang jahat, hah ! Dari wajahnya seperti malaikat tanpa dosa ? atau dari firasatmu ? Kau ingat Gin, jangan menyimpulkan seseorang itu baik atau jahatnya hanya dari perasaanmu saja. Apa kau sudah lupa karna kau telah menuruti perasaanmu kau jadi di khianati oleh wanita itu hingga nyawamu sendiri hampir melayang !"

"Berhentilah selalu berprasangka buruk terhadap semua orang ! Harus kau ingat, tidak semua orang berniat jahat pada kita seperti yang kau bicarakan tadi ! Dan ku minta untuk terakhir kalinya padamu"

"..."

Gin menghembuskan nafasnya asal. "Kuminta kau jangan lagi ikut campur dalam _**kehidupanku**_. Juga tentang _**masa laluku**_"

"Gin..." Ichigo ikut bersuara setelah Gin melontarkan segala unek-unek hatinya pada wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Inoue, tolong kau dan Ururu siapkan tempat tidur yang baru untuk gadis ini. Dia perlu banyak istirahat, kondisi tubuhnya masih belum stabil" Gin berjalan kearah Inoue yang ikut mematung bersama Rukia.

"B-Baik. Akh ! Lidya-san !" teriak Inoue melihat Lidya yang berada di belakang Gin berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Apakah kata-katamu itu tidak terlalu kasar, Gin" Ichigo kembali bersuara.

"Bodoh ! Semua ini terjadi karna ulah mu tau. Sudahku bilang padamu sebelumnya Ichigo. Kenapa kau tidak mau dengar sich !" umpat Kokuto pada Ichigo yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Ternyata nenek sihir itu bisa juga ya diam. Ohh senangnya melihatnya kalah telak seperti itu"ungkap Ashido dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seketika Ashido dihujani tatapan-tatapan mengerikan dari Ichigo, Ishida, dan Kokuto.

"A-Apa ? M-Memangnya ada yang salah" ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku ? Dimana aku sekarang ? Kenapa aku berada disituasi yang sulit seperti ini. Ohh Kaien-san~~~, aku ingin pulang' batin Rukia dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Malam tampak cerah, bulan purnama bersinar terang ditemani ribuan bintang-bintang terukir dilukisan sang pencipta. Semilir angin terus menerus menari menerpa rerumputan dengan hamparan bunga lily beraneka ragam warna. Siapapun yang melihat keanekaragaman keindahan alam yang begitu memanjakan mata ini pastinya akan tersenyum puas . Tapi tidak bagi gadis yang sedang duduk diatas pohon dengan punggung berdandar di batangnya yang kokoh. Dengan tatapan sendu, dilihatnya pergerakan bunga lily yang melambai-lambai terkena sapuan angin malam yang begitu menyejukkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini, hah ?" seekor kucing berbulu hitam bersandar di bawah pohon yang sedang diduduki gadis itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menikmati pemandangan saja"

"Menikmati pemandangan tapi mengapa wajahmu seperti orang yang mau mati saja"

"Sudahlah Yoruichi-san, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu saat ini"

"Hehehe, baru kali ini aku melihat keadaanmu menyedihkan seperti saat ini, Lidya" Yoruichi tertawa kecil.

"Berisik !" geram Lidya melihat Yoruichi seperti sedang menggodanya.

"Hei ! Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu padaku. Aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu saja" elak Yoruichi.

"Cara menghiburmu itu seperti sedang mengejekku, tau !" ketus Lidya.

"Sepertinya anggota baru itu sangat mengganggu mu ya" tembak Yoruichi langsung.

"Dia bukan anggota kita !"

"Uruhara akan datang besok, sepertinya dia akan senang dengan anak baru itu. Tidak lama lagi dia pasti akan menjadi anggota guild kita"

"Dari mana kalian bisa seyakin itu, kalau pun gadis itu bukan mata-mata dari orang 'itu' ? Kita tidak boleh begitu saja mempercayai seseorang yang kita kenal dengan mudahnya seperti itu"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengintrogasi ketiga bocah itu. Gadis itu pasti ada suatu hal yang menarik dari dirinya hingga Soul Society mau repot-repot menangkapnya dengan jumlah pasukan yang cukup banyak. Kalau dia menguntungkan kita, kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan saja dia"

"Kalau benar dia memang mata-mata orang 'itu', bagaimana kau bisa mengatasinya. Jangan-jangan bukan untung yang kita dapat malah buntung !"

"Percaya lah, aku bisa melihat dari pancaran mata gadis itu kalau dia membawa kebaikkan untuk guild kita"

"Aku tidak akan percaya kalau aku belum melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri !"

"Selalu saja keras kepala" Yoruichi menggeleng kepalanya pelan .

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Ohayu ~~ . Kau sudah bangun ya" Inoue meletakan semangkuk besar sup hangat di atas meja yang sangat besar dengan mata menatap gadis mungil yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"O-Ohayu" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Tenggorokanmu masih sakit tidak ? Kalau ada yang masih sakit, jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku"

"T-Tidak lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya karna sudah merawatku selama ini" Rukia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Jangan sungkan padaku, umm..." Inoue menggantungkan kalimatnya meminta Rukia meyebutkan namanya.

"Rukia, namaku Rukia. Salam kenal, maaf baru sekarang aku memperkenalkan diriku setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku"

"Hihihi, tidak apa. Aku Orihime Inoue, panggil saja aku Inoue" ucapnya ramah.

"I-Iya i-Inoue" Rukia mengenggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Wahh, sarapannya sudah siap ya ?" gadis berambut pendek dengan jeans pendek dan kemeja putih langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tatsuki tidak sopan, sebaiknya kau perkenalkan dirmu dulu dong dengan anggota baru kita" Inoue mengembungkan pipinya.

"Akhh ! Maaf, salam kenal. Aku Arisawa Tatsuki" katanya ramah.

"A-Anggota B-Baru ?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Iya ! Setiap orang yang datang ke Bleach, sudah kami anggap seperti anggota kami sendiri" teriak Inoue semangat.

"T-Tunggu dulu ! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini, aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana aku sekarang. Aku benar-benar binggung kenapa aku diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal dan ak-.."

"Minggirlah Ichigo ! Aku mau lewat, kau benar-benar mengganguku !" Ashido menarik t-shirt putih Ichigo.

"Aku duluan yang sampai bodoh ! Jadi akulah pemenangnya" Ichigo tidak mau kalah dengan Ashido, ia pun tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan walaupun sudah di tarik paksa oleh Ashido.

"Enak saja aku yang pertama kali sampai !" Ashido tetap menarik baju Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga hingga t-shit Ichigo melebar 3 meter.

"Aku ! Aku ! Aku !Aku! Aku ! Aku! Aku Aku! Aku! Aku !"

"Bukan ! Bukan ! Bukan ! Bukan ! Bukan ! Bukan !"

"Hey kalian berdua, minggirlah. Aku dan Chad mau lewat" Ishida berdiri tepat didepan Ashido.

"TIDAK MAU !" teriak Ichigo dan Ashido bersamaan. Ishida dan Chad hanya mematung ditempat.

"Ahh~~, selamat makan !" teriak Kokuto melengking dari arah meja makan di sebelah Tatsuki.

Seketika Ashido, Chad, dan Ishida sweatdrop melihat Kokuto yang entah-lewat mana bisa namplok sendiri di kursi meja makan. Buggh ! dengan kekuatan super Ichigo memukul wajah Kokuto hingga Kokuto jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Kontan saja semua penghuni ruang makan itu menjatuhkan rahang mereka melihat adegen tak terduga itu.

"Apa yang kalau lakukan strawberry !" teriak Kokuto diselingi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah layaknya air mancur.

"Dasar curang, kau lewat mana, hah ! Tanpa angin ribut, hujan petir kau tiba-tiba duduk disini. Main yang sportif dong !" sembur Ichigo.

"A-Ano I-Ichigo, K-Kokuto tidak ikut dalam permainan kita tadi" jelas Ashido. Ohh sungguh terlalu kau Ashido, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Kasian tuch, Kokuto wajahnya udah pada bonyok karna Ichigo.

Dweng ... Ichigo menjadi patung budha begitu mendengar suara Ashido.

"Gyaaa ! Maafkan aku Kokuto. Ku-ku pikir kau-..." Ichigo berteriak histeris seperti orang gila begitu sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan. (Author dibankai Ichigo)

"Sungguh terlalu kau Ichigo..." tiba-tiba seisi ruangan menjadi gelap gulita hingga hanya ada satu cahaya lampu menyinari tubuh Kokuto yang terduduk pilu di lantai. "K-Kau me-menyakitiku Ichigo..." lanjutnya lagi dengan iringini suara biola dan dentingan piano mengharu biru disetiap kata-katanya. Kayak musik orang-orang merana gitu.

"Ahh i-itu..." (-_-')

"K-Kau tega menyakiti wajah tampanku Ichigo ! Huaaahhh... Apa yang harus ku katakan pada pacar-pacarku nanti bila melihat wajahku seperti ini !" Kokuto nangis-nangis gaje sambil memegang kaca ditangan kanannya.

"A-Ayo kita sebaiknya makan saja" ajak Ishida pada semua orang.

"I-Iya..." Ichigo dan Ashido mengangguk cepat tanpa menghiraukan Kokuto yang sudah nangis guling-guling dilantai.

"Akhh ! Kau sudah sehat ya" Ashido menyadari keberadaan Rukia yang sweatdrop melihat Kokuto.

"I-iya.." Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Nahh, kalian semua belum berkenalan dengan Rukia-chan kan ? Oh iya Rukia yang sedang berbicara denganmu itu namanya Ashido-kun" Inoue menunjuk Ashido.

"Hay, jadi namamu Rukia ya ?" Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Yang berkaca mata itu, namanya Uruyu Ishida" Ishida hanya melambai tangannya pelan.

"Itu Yasutora Sado, kami biasanya memanggil dia Chad" Chad tersenyum tipis.

"Itu Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Yo midget !" Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Jangan panggil, aku midget !" Rukia memandang Ichigo horor, tidak terasa garpu yang sedang di pegangnya jadi bengkok dengan sendirinya. Ichigo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kalau aku Kokuto" Kokuto tanpa disadari keberadaannya ikut ambil posisi di meja makan.

"Ohayu semuanya" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna merah berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Sudah bangun ya Jinta" sapa Inoue riang. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk pelan sesekali menguap karna masih menahan kantuknya.

"Kalau itu namanya Hanakari Jinta, Rukia-chan" jelas Inoue lagi.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu" seorang laki-laki berbadan besar memakai kacamata hitam membawa sebuah nampan berisi berbagai makanan. Di belakangn punggungnya nampak Ururu ikut membawa nampan kecil.

"Terima kasih Tessai, Ururu. Ayo semuanya kita makan, sekaligus kita merayakan Rukia-chan yang baru menjadi anggota kita". Brussshhh ! semua penghuni meja makan, (kecuali Rukia dan Tatsuki ) menyemburkan makanan yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulut mereka.

"Hei, Inoue. Apakah kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan" tanya Ishida. Inoue hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berbicara seperti itu, kalau nenek sihir itu dengar. Bagaimana ? Kau pasti dapat masalah besar Inoue" sambung Kokuto lagi.

"Aku tau kok, tapi kan ketua guild kita bilang siapa saja boleh kan menjadi anggota Bleach"

"Tapi tetap sa-..."

"Apa yang kau lakuan pada Mizuiro, berengsek !" teriak seorang laki-laki dari arah luar guild.

" Itu !" suara Ashido tercekat.

"Keigo..." lanjut Chad.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan pun segera keluar dari ruang makan mereka saat mendengar salah satu anggota guild mereka tampak sangat marah dari arah luar sana. Rukia yang binggung dengan apa yang terjadi akhirnya ikut memilih keluar seperti yang lainnya. Langkah kaki Rukia pun terhenti saat melihat seregombolan orang-orang dengan berbagai macam senjata masuk kedalam ruangan guild mereka dengan butralnya. Dari sana tampak seorang laki-laki berambut ikal sebahu sedang memeluk sesosok pria, mungkin lebih tinggi badannya sedikit dari tubuh orang yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Penampilan orang-orang itu nampak aneh dimata Rukia, mereka tidak seperti Ichigo dan kawan-kawan yang memakai baju santai seperti jeans atau t-shit. Mereka tampak seperti memakai, kimono berwarna hitam dengan Obi berwarna putih melilit pinggangnya.

"Maaf seperti nya aku mengganggu waktu santai kalian, tapi aku sedang menjalankan tugas dari atasanku" Pria berambut putih dengan haori nya berwrna putih berjalan ditengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang aneh itu.

"Soul Society !" geram Ichigo dengan rahang yang sudah mengatup keras. Melihat siapa biang kerok yang membuat keonaran di guildnya saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menyantap sarapan pagi yang baru sesuap masuk kemulut nya (Walaupun sempat keluar sich). Namun bukan itu yang membuat emosi pria berambut nyentrik ini membubung begitu tinggi, tapi melihat teman anggota guildnya seperti dalam keadaan sekarat benar-benar membuat tekanan darahnya tinggi hingga mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Lama tidak bertemu Ichigo" pria bermata hijau itu menyapa Ichigo dengan wajah esnya.

"T-Toushiro !" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah merah padam seperti rambut Ashido.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan di tempat seperti ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sepertinya temanmu itu benar-benar memancing emosiku"

"Mizuiro !" Inoue segera berlari kearah Keigo. "Soten Kishun !" Inoue segera mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir penyembuhannya untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Mizuiro.

"Brengsek !" Ichigo hendak maju menghajar pria berambut putih yang ada dihadapanya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan tangan besar Chad menghalangi gerakannya.

"Tenangkah dirimu Ichigo" gumam Chad akhirnya.

"Minggir Chad ! Biar ku patahkan satu persatu tulang mereka karna sudah berani-beraninya membuat Mizuiro seperti itu" emosi Ichigo tidak bisa lagi ditawar.

"Sebaiknya kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Chad, Ichigo" Kokuto ikut buka suara.

"Apa maksudmu Kokuto ! Kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada teman kita, hah!"

"Harus kau ingat Ichigo, mereka itu dewan sihir. Mereka mempunyai kewenangan untuk menghukum kita bila kita menyerang mereka meskipun sebenarnya kitalah yang dirugikan mereka" jelas Ishida.

"Jadi kau mau kita berdiam diri saja, sedangkan mereka menginjak harga diri kita ? Heh, maaf saja. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

"Ada satu cara untuk melawan mereka tanpa harus kita menyerang mereka" lanjut Ishida lagi. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lidya..." Kokuto menoleh kearah Ichigo.

"Ehh ?"

"Kau tau kan orang –orang di guild kita terkenal dengan kata-kata pedasnya selain Yoruici dan Gin Ichimaru. Gin sudah pasti tidak bisa lagi menghadapi 'mereka', dan Yoruici, kudengar dari jinta kalau dia baru saja pergi karna ada misi penting dari klien yang harus di selesaikannya. Tinggallah satu orang yang bisa kita andalkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nenek sihir itu" Kokuto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan mereka dengan kedua tangan terlipat didadanya.

"Oke ! Kita panggil nenek sihir itu segera" Ichigo menepuk telapak tangannya menandakan ada ide cermerlang mampir di otaknya.

"Bodoh ! Kita tidak tahu sampai sekarang dimana Lidya berada sejak bertengkar dengan Gin karna ulah bodohmu itu tau !" Ashido menyalak Ichigo dengan gigi-giri runcingnya.

"Haah~~~, itu dia masalahnya sekarang" pasrah Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Uggh. Kalau begitu cepat kalian cari Lidya dimana pun berada, kita dalam masalah genting sekarang" seru Ichigo menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Memangnya salah siapa coba, hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, hah !" umpat Ashido gemas melihat Ichigo.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengulur-ngulur waktu disini. Sebaiknya aku katakan saja maksud kedatanganku kemari" ucap Toushiro dengan nada serius.

"Ehh ?" gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Aku ingin membawa wanita itu, atas perintah dari Jendral kami, dewan sihir Soul Society" lanjutnya to-do-point sambil menunjuk Rukia yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan !" Inoue berlari kerah Rukia dan memunggungi nya. "Santen Kesshun !" dari arah kepala Inoue berpencar 3 buah cahaya membentuk sebuah segitiga didepan tubuhnya.

"I-Inoue..." lirih Rukia dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan..."

"I-Inoue !" teriak Ichigo cs bersamaan.

"Inoue apa yang kau lakukan !" teriak Tatsuki panik.

"A-Aku tidak akan biarkan..." Inoue menegakkan kepalanya dengan lantang seolah-olah menantang kapten divisi 10 itu. "Tidak akan ku biarakan kau mengambil Rukia-chan, karna Rukia-chan adalah anggota guild kami !"

"Ahh !" ichigo dan kawan-kawan terperanjat kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Inoue sungguh diluar perkiraan mereka. Sekilias Toushiro tersenyum licik melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu demi teman meraka. Patut diancungi jempol atas sikapnya yang berani menentang kapten gotei 10 dari Soul Society !

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kalian inginkan" Tangan Toushiro yang semua terlipat diatas dadanya terangkat seperti hendak memasang kuda-kuda. "Mumpung iblis betina itu tidak ada disini, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengakhiri semuanya" batin Toushiro.

"Koten Zanshun!" teriak Inoue lantang.

"Wah-wah sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan yah disini"

"Ehh !" gumam Toushiro kaget karna mendengar suara tidak asing ditelinganya.

.

.

.

To-be-continue

* * *

Guahahahaha \^o^/

Akhirnya selesai juga Ch 2... Semoga teman-teman menikmati yachh ceritanya walaupun rada ga nyambung, miss typo buanyyak banget.. Hehehehe...

Oke ! ga perlu banyak bancot, langsung aja bales Review dari Plend-plend yang udah baca Fic gaje nan Ancur ini. Untuk **Owwie Ow**l: Hahaha, tau tuh si Ruki udah bersumpah-sumpah sampe kiamat 2012 ga bakal menginjakkan kaki ke museum itu, ehh~~ ga taunya malah masuk. Si Ruki nya bandel sich ! ( Ditabok sama Rukia)  
Umm~~ kalo masalah nikah, bisa diaturlah IchixRuki nya.. Hehehehe,, kita buat mereka Lope-lope dulu... Pria ketiga,,,mmm~~ Ada dech . (Ditendang sama Owwie)

**Shizuku Kamae** : Yosh ! Salam kenal baut Shizuku-san~~~. Hehehehe  
Hah ? Seru ? Wahh... Hiks-hiks terima kasih Shizuku-san atas pujiannya di Fic Dhiya yang Abal, gaje, ancur melebur kayak gini... (Nangis gaje mode-on)...

Ini sudah saya siapkan Ch 2nya,,,semoga kalian senang... Hiks-hiks

**Naruzhea AiChi** : Salam kenal (Bungkuk-bungkuk seratus kali)  
Keren ? Wahhh Makasih buanyyaaakkkk Naruzhea-saaaannnn ( Bersiap Meluk Naruzea) *Author Ditendang sama Ichigo.. What (?)

Banyak pertanyaan ? Hehehehe, penasaran yaaa (Masang muka iblis). Sudah Dhiya persiapkan Ch 2, selamat menikmati ya ^_^

Oke, teman-teman. Sampai ketemu di Ch 3 yaaa \^_^/


	3. Chapter 3

"Wah-wah sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan yah disini"

"Ehh !" gumam Toushiro kaget karna mendengar suara tidak asing ditelinganya

"Lama tidak bertemu, Toushiro. Uppz, maaf ya maksudku Hitsugaya taicho" sosok itu berjalan ditengah-tengah kumpulan geng Ichigo dengan wajah tidak kalah angkuh.

**Disclaimer : Bleach_Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : Guild Of Bleach_Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romace, Adventure, Humor**

**Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Jelek, abal, Ga nyambung, rusak parah, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata, de el el**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"K-Kau" mata emerland Toushiro membulat sempurna melihat sesosok gadis tinggi sedikit dari tubuhnya menatap nya tajam.

"Yeah ! Itulah nenek sihir kami ! Rasakan itu pria setengah meter !" Ichigo the gank bersorak sorai kegirangan . "Apa maksudmu nenek sihir, hah !" Lidya mendeathglare Ichigo cs.

Sing~~, ruangan sepi senyap mendengar salakkan Lidya. Termaksud Ichigo cs yang sejak tadi berjingkrak-jingkrak, melompat-lompat, bertepuk tangan, membunyikan peluit, bahkan ada yang sampai menyanyikan lagu yel~yel khas guild mereka saat menyambut serangan sesi pertama yang dilancarkan Lidya. Busyet dah ! Kayak suporter bola aja nich mereka, ckckckck.

"Apa yang membawa dewan terhormat dari gotei 10 mau jauh-jauh datang dari Siretei ke kota kecil pinggiran seperti ini ?"

"Bleach buka tempat pinggiran Lidya !" protes Ichigo mencak-mencak.

"Berisik !" Kyung~~. Ichigo meringkut kayak anak anjing.

"Kau tidak lihat kami sedang menjalankan misi penting dari soutaicho" ungkap Toushiro dengan wajah dingin.

"Maaf aku mengecewakan mu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu begitu saja mengobrak-abrik guild kami tanpa ada alasan yang jelas"

"Aku paling tidak suka kalau harus berbicara panjang lebar"

"Dan aku paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang berani-beraninya _**menyentuh guildku**_" wajah Lidya tampak menyiratkan emosi pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Toushiro menatap gadis itu garang. Gadis didepannya kini benar-benar membuat emosinya memuncak !

"4 hari yang lalu sensor pendeteksi tekanan sihir di Soul Society menangkap energi aneh dari hutan distrik 48 di Rukongai. Gotei 10 ditugaskan oleh Soutaicho untuk menangkap dalang dibalik energi aneh itu. Dan gadis itu, adalah penyebabnya"

Semua terdiam mendengar cerita dari Toushiro.

"Anak buahku berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu tapi sepertinya, teman-temanmu itu benar-benar tidak punya otak berani-beraninya menganggu misi penting yang sedang kami jalani" hujat Toushiro dengan kata-kata dinginnya menatap tajam Ichigo cs.

"Apa ! K-Kura-.."

"Hentikan Ichigo !" Kokuto menggeleng pelan pada Ichigo.

"Lalu..." Lidya berjalan beberapa langkah menuju bangku kayu tempat istirahat guild mereka yang telah patah oleh serbuah pasukan gotei 10 itu. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin, bahwa gadis ini adalah penyebab dari energi aneh itu ?" ia pun duduk di reruntuhan kayu-kayu itu.

"Heh, gadis itu jelas-jelas berada ditempat munculnya energi itu ! Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencerna saat seperti itu Lidya, hingga kau tidak tau menganalisa situasi yang bisa dengan mudahnya ditebak ! Benar-benar ! Orang awam yang melihat pakaian gadis itu pun pasti bisa menebak kalau ia benar-benar makhluk asing !"

"Pakaian ?" ulang Lidya pelan.

"Ughh ! Seragam sekolahku ! Pasti mereka menyadari pakaianku yang beda dari mereka sehingga mereka menyerangku waktu itu karna menyangka aku ini makhluk asing yang patut dicurigai. Ternyata begitu rupanya" batin Rukia sambil meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ya ampun Rukia, kan memang kenyataannya dirimu itu orang asing, huffthhh.

"Hihihihi..." Lidya tertawa cekikikan. Hitsugaya hanya memandang bingung, sedang kan Ichigo cs. Satu kata yang ada dipikiran mereka. Benar-benar nenek sihir !

"Apa yang kau tertawakan !" geram Toushiro melihat Lidya seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Uhh~~, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir betapa _**kuno**_ sekali orang-orang Soul Society itu"

"Apa maksudmu !" Toushiro memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Lidya yang benar-benar menguras emosinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau _Fashion _ya, Hitsugaya Taicho. Atau jangan-jangan seluruh orang-orang di Soul Society benar-benar tidak tau trend mode sekarang ini" jelas Lidya dengan wajah mengejek.

" ?..."

"Gadis ini, hanya lah manusia biasa, bukan mahkluk asing seperti yang kalian pikirkan"

"Huh, dari mana kau bisa yakin gadis itu bukan mahkluk asing yang menyeret energi aneh hingga ke seluruh Siretei, hah ? Kau tidak dengar ya apa yang kubicarakan tadi. Gadis ini, ada ditempat muncul nya energi itu, dari mana kau bisa berspekulasi kalau gadis ini hanya manusia biasa ?"

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat benci orang-orang Soul Society yang dengan angkuhnya mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang tidak ku ketahui dari segala penjuru Siretei ini. Buktinya praktik traficking di distrik 78 sebelah barat Siretei saja kalian tidak tau. Ternyata 'Dewan Sihir Penegak Keadilan Soul Society' hanya berupa nama saja ya, selebihnya hanya sampah !"

"_**JAGA MULUTMU !**_" seketika tekanan sihir Toushiro menguar dengan jelas hingga kaca-kaca di guild Bleach pecah dengan sendirinya.

"Kyaaa !" teriak Rukia, Tatsuki dan Inoue saat kaca-kaca itu berhamburan kesegala arah.

"T-Tekanan sihir yang mengagumkan !" kagum Ishida mendekatkan lengannya kearah wajahnya menghindari pecahan kaca itu.

"Hehh ! memang itulah kenyataannya. Gadis ini adalah korban traficking yang ingin diperdagangkan oleh mafia-mafia dari distrik 78 menuju distrik 65 di sebelah selatan Siretei. Apakah kau pernah dengar ada sebuah grup sirkus terbesar di distrik 65, _taicho_ ?" ucap Lidya dengan penuh penekan pada kata taicho.

"..."

"Guild kami yang menerima misi dari segala penjuru Siretei bukan hal baru bagi kami mendapat semua informasi baik yang negatif maupun positif dari semua tempat yang kami singgahi. Hutan distrik 48 di Rukongai adalah tempat yang sangat berpotensi menunjang segala aktivitas ilegal karna tempat yang srategis dari seluruh penjuru Siretei. Hutan yang berisi segala macam makhluk buas dengan kondisi medan yang sangat terjal, pepohonan rimbun yang masih tumbuh dari jutaan tahun yang lalu, luasnya yang sebesar benua antrtika. Bukankah itu serangan yang sangat empuk untuk para penjahat kelas kakap maupun kelas teri untuk melakukan transaksi disana ? Ditambah Dewan Sihir tidak pernah mengevakuasi tempat seperti itu. Seharusnya pemikiran kalian tentang 'Tidak ada apa-apanya' dihutan itu harus kalian singkirkan. Memang itu kan tugas dari dewan sihir"

"..."

"L-Luar biasa. Taicho pendek itu, kalah telak dari Lidya" gumam Ashido.

"Menurutku ini belum seberapa" Tessai ikut bersuara.

"APA !" teriak Ichigo cs histeris kayak orang gila. (Author ditendang keplanet mars)

"Lagipula, lebih baik kalian urus saja penjahat-penjahat itu dari pada mengurusi teman dari guild kami" serunya lantang. Ichigo cs terperangah mendengar kata-kata dari Lidya yang menyebutkan bahwa 'Rukia bagian dari guild kami'.

"Ahh~~~ Lidya memang benar-benar malaikat~~~" seru Ichigo cs sambil terbang-terbang kayak kupu-kupu. Backgroud tempat mereka berwarna pink muda dengan bunga mawar putih besar tertiup angin hingga kelopaknya berguguran. Sekeliling tubuh mereka tampak bersinar-sinar seperti dihujani debu emas dari sang dewa dilangit. Waduh ! Mengkhayal tingkat tinggi tuh !

"L-Lidya-san..." wajah Rukia bersemu merah dengan air mata yang turun dengan derasnya seperti air tumpah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam satu-sama-lain saking bahagianya gadis judes itu merelakan dirinya pasang badan untuk melindunginya dari taicho seperempat meter itu. (Author di sembelih Hitsugaya)

"Gadis ini tidak ada yang istimewa tau ! Lihat saja badan kurusnya yang pendek itu" Lidya menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia dengan mata membulat kayak bola ping-pong. Hitsugaya hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Gyaa ! Benar-benar nenek sihir" batin Kokuto, Ashido, dan Ishida menjerit histeris. Ichigo hanya mencak-mencak sendiri. "Dia jugakan pendek !" batin Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Kurus...Pendek..." Rukia langsung lemas dengan background seperti tertimpa batu besar dengan tulisan kurus dan pendek yang super duper besar di batu itu.

"Tidak punya kekuatan sihir lagi" Rukia semakin lemas dengan backgroud batu besar kedua yang super besar dengan tulisan 'tidak punya kekuatan sihir' menimpa dirinya.

"Mana lemah lagi !" Ohh No ! Rukia sudah pingsan dengan background gunung fuji menghantam tubuhnya. Tetap dengan tulisan 'Lemah' luar biasa besar (Hahay, Lebai banget ya).

"Rukia-chan~~~" teriak Tatsuki dan Inoue panik melihat Rukia terkapar tidak berdaya.

Pasukan Hitsugaya berserta taichonya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan rahang hampir jatuh.

"Jadi, kalau tidak ada lagi yang kalian inginkan" Lidya mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Ehh ?" Hitsugaya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sama seperti halnya Hitsugaya, Ichigo cs ikutan binggung apa yang akan Lidya lakukan.

Mata Hitsugaya yang semula berkilat binggung, seketika membulat, melebar, memanjang (Author dtampol Hitsugaya) saat merasakan tatapan mata Lidya yang tajam dan ganas tampak jelas dari mata emerlandnya.

"_**Enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang !**_" Lidya berdiri tepat didepan mata Hitsugaya dengan wajah mereka berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"S-Sejak ka-kapan d-dia..." Hitsugaya menatapnya tidak percaya.

'M-Mengerikan !' batin Ishida dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya dengan deras.

'B-Benar-benar M-Monster' batin Ashido dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya.

'Bukan monster bodoh ! Tapi iblis !' batin Kokuto menyela kata-kata Ashido sambil melihat kearah Ashido.

'Bodoh kalian semua ! Bukan iblis, tapi dia itu iblis dari segala iblis,tau !' batin Ichigo ikut menyela sambil menatap ketiga temannya.

"AKU DENGAR APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRAN KALIAN BODOH !" Lidya menatap garang keempat pemuda yang sudah ketakutan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kita kembali ke Soul Society !" teriak Hitsugaya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan guild Bleach. Hitsugaya yang berjalan terakhir kali menghentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian berbalik menatap Lidya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Jangan kau kira ini akhir segalanya. Kami 'Soul Soiciety' tidak akan melepaskan pandangan kami dari guild kalian. Ingat itu baik-baik !" ia pun segera melesat keluar dengan bershunpo hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi dipandangan mata.

Baru saja Ichigo dkk ingin bernafas lega karna kemenangan tidak terduga mereka, kini kembali menegang mendengar suara tidak asing berkumandang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekasar itu dengan mereka" muncul sesosok pria memakai mantel hitam mencapai batas lutut dengan t-shirt putih dipadukan celana jeans warna hitam bersandar disisi dinding sebelah kanan guild.

Lidya hanya membisu.

"H-Hei G-Gin ap-..." kata–kata Ichigo terputus saat mendengar geraman Lidya.

"Heh ! Jadi maksud mu aku harus bagaimana !" geram Lidya tanpa mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap laki-laki yang berparas rubah itu.

Kini kembali Gin yang membisu mendengar nada ketidaksukaan dari mulut Lidya.

"Jawab aku Gin !" Gin kembali membisu. Melihat Gin yang tidak merespon pertanyaannya membuat giginya bergemelutuk kuat.

"Ohh, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, jadi maksudmu aku harus bersikap baik begitu pada laki-laki itu !" Gin tidak juga memberi suara, malah ia terus menatap punggung gadis yang berada didepan pintu itu.

"G-Gin..san..." Rukia terbelalak kaget melihat mata Gin yang biasanya menutup seperti rubah sakit mata kini terbuka dengan lebarnya. Ichigo dkk pun hanya meneguk ludah saat merasakan tekanan sihir yang begitu terasa menggila di sekeliling mereka. Perang dunia ketiga bakal berlangsung nich !

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus bersikap baik pada atasan wanita yang kau cintai, begitu !" Lidya memalingkan wajahnya pada Gin yang sendari tadi menatapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu !"

"Tapi aku tau apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Gin !"

"Bisakah kau buang sikap prasangka burukmu itu pada semua orang ! Maksudku aku tidak ingin Bleach terlalu bermasalah dengan dewan sihir !"

"Bleach memang dari awal telah bermasalah dengan dewan sihir ! Alasanmu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal ! Memang aku tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu ataupun masa lalumu ! Tapi..." Lidya menghentikan kata-katanya kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi Gin. "Tapi jangan libatkan perasaan masa lalu mu pada masalah Bleach sekarang ini !" Lidya berjalan keluar guild dan membanting pintu masuk pintu dengan kuat hingga engsel pintu berukuran 3x4 meter itu terlepas.

Semua orang kembali terdiam mendengar pertengkaran versi kedua antara Gin Ichimaru dengan Lidya Cathlotta. Mata Gin yang kembali tertutup seperti biasa, tersenyum kecil melihat teman-teman guildnya yang memilih membisu .

"Ayo kalian sarapan lagi, nanti makanannya keburu dingin. Setelah sarapan kita bereskan tempat ini. Umm, Tessai-san. Tolong bantu Mizuiro istirahat di kamarnya" ujarnya dengan seringai andalannya. Yang dipanggil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Semua orang (Kecuali Ichigo) hendak bersiap keruang makan.

"Ada apa Ichigo ?" Gin menyadari Ichigo menatapnya dengan mata sendu. Ichigo hanya diam, dia tau walaupun Gin saat ini bisa tersenyum seperti biasa tapi Ichigo bisa merasakan...merasakan tekanan sihir Gin yang bergejolak aneh meskipun dalam skala kecil.

Belum sempat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu bernafas lega setelah kejadian beruntun yang menimpa mereka, kini mereka harus terperanjat kaget mendapati tamu tidak diundang (Tidak diharapkan malah) berseru dengan lantangnya dari arah luar guild.

"Aku pulang~~~, Good mor-... Gyaaaa ! Kenapa dengan pintuku ini !" pria berambut pirang dengan topi bergaris-garis berwarna hijau putih terbengong-bengong melihat keadaan pintu masuk nya yang bernasip naas. Wahh, bakal ramai lagi tuh~~.

Dengan tatapan ganas seperti mencari mangsa, diacungkannya kipas kecil yang selalu setia di tangan kanannya menuju kesosok pria berambut jagung. "Ichigo ! Kenapa kau tega-teganya merusak pintu ku,hah !"

"Ehh ! Laki-laki itu" Rukia terbelalak kaget melihat pria berjanggut tipis yang ada ada dihadapannya kini.

"A-Apa ! Hei pak tua ! Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Jangan seenaknya menuduhku" Ichigo tidak terima.

"Yeah memang fakta sich, kalau 99% yang selalu merusak pintu guild hanya kau seorang Ichigo" Ishida membuka lembaran-lembaran di buku note book kecilnya.

"Diam kau mata empat !"

"Selamat datang, Uruhara-san" Gin membungkuk hormat pada pria paruh baya berkimono hijau itu.

"Kok aku tidak disambut sich !" sesosok anak kecil berambut hijau memakai jubah berwarna hijau tampak cemberut.

"Wahh~ L-Lucunya" mata Rukia bersinar-sinar melihat anak kecil itu dari dekat.

"Ohh, selamat datang Nell" Tatsuki membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar gadis kecil itu tidak kesulitan melihat wajahnya.

"Nama nya Nelil, Rukia-chan" Inoue ikut nimbrung bersama Tatsuki dan Rukia yang sudah mengerubungi Nelil.

"Ichigo ! Cepat pertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu !" ucap pria bernama Kisuke Urahara itu sambil menyeret Ichigo.

" Tidaaakkkkkkkkk!"

.

.

.

* * *

Tok-tok-tok...

"Benar-benar menyebalkan !" Ichigo terus menggerutu tidak jelas sambil memukul paku yang menancap di enggsel pintu yang rusak itu. Tok-Tok-Tok...

"Benar-benar menyebalkan !"

Mendengar omelan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo, membuat Ishida menggeluarkan empat siku disudut dikepalanya. Tok-Tok-Tok...

"Benar-benar menyebalkan !"

"Oii Ichigo bisakah kau tenang sedikit. Aku jadi tidak konsen membaca novel ini tau !" gigi Ishida meruncing tajam.

"Mana bisa aku diam,hah ! Kalau aku dipaksa bertanggung jawab atas tindakan yang sama sekali tidak ku lakukan !" protesnya sambil melempar palu yang ada digenggamannya ke lantai.

"Hitung-hitung beramal Ichigo, kau kan banyak dosa. Dengan begitu mungkin tuhan akan berbaik hati mengampuni dosamu" Kokuto berkhotbah dengan pakaian ala-ala ustad plus sorban melilit kepalanya. Wahh, Kokuto jadi Aa' Gym. Hebatnya~~ (Prok-prok-prok)

"Ooooo, jadi namamu Rukia, lalu apa benar kau bukan berasal dari sini ?" tanya Urahara yang tidak berada jauh dari tempat Ichigo cs berada.

"Iya aku memang bukan berada di sini. Maaf Uraharan-san, bukan maksud ku bersikap tidak pantas di saat kalian menghadapi masalah seperti ini karena aku, tapi bisakah anda menolong ku tuan. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang, aku ingin kembali kerumahku, aku harus sekolah besok pagi. Aku..aku.. A-ku harus... Hueeeeehhhhhh~~~~~" Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya. Orang-orangpun hanya memandang Rukia sweatdrop.

"Lalu kau berasal dari mana Rukia-chan" tanya Tatsuki.

"A-Aku..Ber-..hiks asal d-dari bu-bumi...Hiks-hiks...Sroootttt !" Rukia menyemprot ingusnya dengan kain berwarna putih yang entah-sejak-kapan diambilnya. Waduh, jangan-jangan celmeknya si Tessai lagi dicolong ama Rukia. *Author di banting Rukia.

Tweng~~, semua orang langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat-padat dari Rukia. 'Memangnya ini bukan bumi, apa' batin Ashido.

"Hehehe, maksudku apa nama tempat tinggal mu Rukia-chan, dan bisakah kau jelaskan secara spesifik bagaimana tempatnya" tanya Urahara lagi.

"Sebenarnya tempat tinggalku bernama kota Karakura. Tempatnya sama saja dengan keadaan disini, Cuma bedanya kami ummm tidak bisa menggunakan sihir"

"Kau bisa kesini bagaimana caranya, Rukia-chan" tanya Inoue muncul dari suatu ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mizuiro,Inoue" tanya keigo.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang sedang istirahat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku terseret kesebuah batu kuno yang ada di museum kota tempat ku tinggal"

"Batu kuno ?" tanya Jinta dan Ashido serempak.

"Iya batu kuno dengan gambar seorang wanita berkimono panjang di tengah batu itu. Batu itu nampak seperti sebuah gerbang dengan ciri garis panjang membelah tubuh wanita itu seperti ... sebuah garis pintu masuk. Ukurannya mungkin sekitar 7x7 meter"

"Tsuki No Musume..." lirih Urahara pelan.

"Hah ? Apa itu ?" Ichigo binggung mendengar kata-kata Uruhara.

"Apa dia sejenis makanan Uruhara-san ?" Ashido ikut nimbrung.

Gubrak ! semua orang langsung pingsan mendengar perkataan bodoh dari Ashido. (author dilempar Ashido ke comberan)

"Dasar bodoh ! Kau tidak tau ya lagenda itu" Kokuto berteriak kencang di telinga Ashido hingga ia terpelanting akibat luapan angin tornado dari mulut Kokuto.

"Dia semacam penyeimbang antara dunia kita dengan dunia gadis itu agar tidak bertubrukan satu sama lain" kata seekor kucing di ambang pintu guild yang sedang diperbaiki Ichigo.

"Gyaaa~~~ Ada kucing bisa bicara!" teriak Rukia histeris.

"Yo Yoruici-san" Nelil melambaikan tangan kucing hitam itu.

"Sudah kembali ya kalian berdua" Yoruici berjalan kearah Uruhara. Yang ditanya hanya mengagguk pelan.

"Lalu apa 'Soul Society' itu ?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Mereka semacam organisasi untuk memantau keadaan semua guild sihir di seluruh penjuru Siretei. Tidak hanya guild sihir, semua tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir baik itu pejabat, mafia, orang kaya, orang miskin, bangsawan segala yang berhubungan dengan aturan sistem keadalian dan ketertiban yang ada diseluruh Siretei ini merekalah yang memegang kendali. Yah, semacam penegak keadilan" jelas Ishida yang masih fokus dengan novelnya.

"Kau bilang mereka memantau guild sihir, memang nya ada berapa banyak guild sihir didunia kalian ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Banyak. Mungkin ribuan" Tatsuki ikut mengomentari.

"Lalu apa fungsi dari guild yang kalian dirikan ini ?"

"Guild adalah semacam kelompok yang didirikan oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir seperti kami, kami membentuk kelompok agar kekuatan sihir kami berguna bagi orang-orang yang tidak punya kekuatan sihir membutuhkan bantuan kami. Mereka biasanya memberikan misi pada kami untuk membantu kesulitan mereka dan membayar kami sesuai dengan tingkat misi yang diberikan pada kami. Dari perkerjaan itu juga kami sekaligus bisa menaikkan popularitas kami sebagai seorang penyihir, semakin berat misinya, semakin meningkat juga kemampuan kami dan kami mendapat pengakuan menjadi penyihir terhebat di seluruh dunia. Walaupun di misi kami, kami dituntut untuk melakukan apapun yang termaksud membunuh orang yang mengganggu klien kami, kami tidak akan dihukum karna guild kami sudah mendapat pengakuan dan perlindungan status dari dewan sihir. Sihir kadang kala sering disalah gunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertangung jawab untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan. Itulah gunanya Soul Society seperti yang dijelaskan Ishida, menumpas mereka. Ya, walaupun mereka tidak pernah becus melaksanakan kewajiban mereka" jelas Kokuto penjang lebar.

"Tapi guild kami berbeda dari semua guild yang ada di dunia ini" kata Ichigo terus memukulkan paku dengan palu ditangannya.

"Ehh ?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Di guild kami tidak ada kata atasan, bawahan, atau apapun itu. Yang ada hanya keluarga, kami menganggap satu sama lain adalah teman, sahabat, bahkan saudara. Itulah yang ada diguild kami" kata Ichigo lantang tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Rukia dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum-senyum ketulusan terpancar dari bibir semua orang, membuat Rukia ikut terharu dengan ikatan yang begitu kuat di guild ini.

"Jadi... Bagaimana Urahara-san, apa kau bisa menolongku agar aku bisa kembali keduniaku, kalian tau sendiri kan aku bukan berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan kalian, dan juga... A-Aku tidak punya kekuatan sihir seperti yang kalian punya. Jika melihat kondisi dan situasi yang terjadi di dunia kalian, bukankah itu akan mengancam jiwaku, dan merepotkan kaliankan tentunya. Aku mohon Urahara-san, hanya anda lah yang bisa saya andalkan, sebab ku dengar dari Inoue, anda ketua guild ini. P-pastinya anda sangat kuat sekali bukan ?"

"Engg... Bagaimana ya. Aku pun sangat binggung Rukia-chan dengan apa yang harus aku perbuat padamu. Soul Society sedang mengincarmu, dan menurut cerita yang kudengar darimu, kau datang karena ditarik oleh batu lagenda sihir yang sampai sekarang keberadaannya masih menjadi mistery"

"T-Tapi saat aku pergi pertama kalinya kemuseum tempat dimana aku melihat batu kuno itu, aku bertemu dengan anda . A-aku melihat dengan jelas seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirib sekali dengan anda Urahara-san !"

"M-Mirib dengan Uruhara-san ?" ucap semua orang yang ada diruangan itu dengan wajah binggung.

"I-Iya. Saat aku pergi dengan sepupuku, aku bertemu dengan petugas museum yang sangat mirib sekali dengan anda" Uruhara makin menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin itu Urahara-san, aku yakin itu. Sebab, aku bersama dengan Uruhara-san sedang menjalankan misi, dan aku tidak melihat Urahara-san beranjak satu centipun dari tempat kami menjalankan misi" Nelil ikut menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Aku akan berusaha menemukan cara Rukia-san agar kau bisa kembali keduniamu. Untuk itu, bersabarlah dan tinggalah disini untuk sementara. Bagaimana ?" saran Urahara sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uhh~~~, b-baiklah" jawab Rukia lemas. Yoruichi hanya diam dengan mata menatap kearah Urahara. Hemm... Sepertinya ada sesuatu nich ! Apakah Readers mengendus sesuatu disini ?

"Kalau begitu (Urahara berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar) Selamat datang di Bleach, Rukia-san" ucapnya dengan senyum. Disaat itu juga mata Rukia membulat sempurna menyaksikan semua orang-orang yang berkumpul bersama dengannya berdiri di belakang Urahara dengan berbagai pose. Umm~~ tampak hebat sekali mereka semua, gumam Rukia kagum.

"Maka dari itu kita tidak bisa santai dan berdiam diri seperti ini sedangkan diluar banyak musuh-musuh mengincar guild kita !" ujar seseorang mendobrak pintu masuk guild dengan ganasnya hingga pintu guild yang sedang di perbaiki Ichigo terpental sejauh 15 meter.

"Gyaaaa~~" teriak Jinta dan Ishida berusaha menghindari pintu maut tersebut dengan wajah super sweatdropnya.

"Selamet...Selamet...Terima kasih Tuhan ternyata kau masih menyayangi ku (T_T)" Ichigo mengelus dadanya dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan airmata karna kaget dengan bencana alam yang baru saja menimpa Jinta dan Ishida.

"Tessai-san !" teriak wanita itu dengan lantang dengan wajah mengarah keluar guild.

Sosok yang dipanggil pun muncul dari arah luar guild menuju kedalam dengan membawa beberapa buku besar dengan ukuran yang hemm~~ sangat mengerikan !

"Mulai dari detik ini kau harus menghafalkan semua mantra Kidou yang ada dibuku ini ! Karena kau sekarang berada didalam guild kami, dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Aku ingin kau menghafalkan nya dalam waktu seminggu, jika sudah hafal aku akan mengajarimu secara langsung agar kau siap menghadapi musuh yang tidak terduga yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menyerangmu" gadis itu membanting semua buku yang bawa Tessai tepat di atas meja tempat Rukia duduk.

"O-Oii Lidya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghafal semua mantra Hadou dan Bakudou sebanyak itu" kata Kokuto hati-hati dengan wajah khawatirnya pastinya, takut kata-katanya membuat gadis itu murka.

"Tidak yang tidak mungkin kalau dia berusaha. Dia juga tidak punya sihir seperti kita jadi untuk jaga-jaga tidak ada cara lain selain menghafalkan mantra Kidou ini !"

"Saran yang tidak buruk" timpal Yoruici. Ichigo cs hanya bisa ternganga mendengarnya. Ohh tuhan ! Kenapa banyak sekali iblis-iblis betina di guild ini.

"Bagaimana ? Aku sangat tidak suka mendengar kata penolakan" kata Lidya dengan penuh penekannya. Rukia hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. 'Ya ampun ! Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini' teriaknya dalam hati.

"B-Baik !" Rukia menyanggupinya dengan kepala bergetar.

"Jadi namamu siapa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"R-Rukia...Rukia K-Kuchiki"

Sing~~~~, suasana hening seketika saat Rukia menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Rukia semakin tertekan saat melihat raut wajah gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini begitu murka saat mendengar nama nya. 'Apakah nama ku mengandung kata-kata tabu bagi gadis ini, kenapa jadi menyeremkan seperti ini' rutuk Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Ichigo !" secepat kilat Lidya melemparkan sebuah belati kearah Ichigo.

"Huaaahh !" teriak Ichigo melengking dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding. Kalau masalah belatinya, hemm... sepertinya Ichigo harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih karna Tuhan benar-benar masih menyayangi pemuda berambut menyala itu, buktinya belati yang dilemparkan Lidya masih berbaik hati memilih menancapkan diri diatas kepalanya bukan di kening lebarnya.

"Kau !" Lidya berjalan kearah Ichigo dengan wajah horor seperti siap mencabut nyawanya.

"D-Dengar du-dulu Lidya. A-aku bisa j-jelaskan ini.." kata Ichigo dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa benar nama mu Kuchiki Rukia ?" tanya Nelil yang berusaha menaikki meja tempat Rukia duduk.

"I-Iya, a-apa ada ya-ng salah ?" tanya Rukia dengan keringat mengucur deras.

"Emm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Nama margamu itu, sama persis dengan marga taicho gotei 6 di 'Soul Society'" jelas Urahara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Ohhhhh Nooooo ! Aku benar-benar akan mati sekarang!' teriak Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa bisa sama ya" Tatsuki memegang dagunya tanda sedang berfikir keras.

"Mungkin saja, mereka masih saudara jauh !" jawab Keigo asal yang hasilnya dia mendapat jitakan gratis dari Tatsuki.

"O-Oiii Kokuto ! Ashido ! Bantu ak-... Loh ?" Ichigo mengedarkan pandangnya ke tempat Kokuto dan Ashido berada.

Wusss ! Angin berlalu dengan satu buah daun yang melayang-layang ditempat Kokuto dan Ashido yang kini tidak menampakkan lagi batang hidung keduanya. 'Uggghh ! Sial ! Mereka kabur, benar-benar tidak setia kawan' rutuk Ichigo dalam hatinya. Merasa dirinya dalam posisi terjepit, Ichigo pun mengedarkan jurus supernya kepada Chad dan Ishida yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Apalagi bukan jurus.. Eng ing eng ! ...'Pandangan super Memelas !'

Merasa ada tatapan tidak mengenakkan yang di tujukan padanya, membuat Ishida menoleh kearah si pembuat jurus. Ini dia ! Jurus pamungkas dari Ichigo. Dengan mata membulat seperti mata anak kucing dibuang majikannya, dan air mata yang mengalir deras bak air cucian. Ishida pun mengerti pandangan yang dilancarkan si rambut jeruk. 'Tolong aku Ishida ~~, kau satu-satunya penyelamatku~~~'

Ishida merespon pandangan Ichigo dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh seolah-olah berkata 'Maaf Ichigo aku angkat tangan dan angkat kaki kalau segala hal yang menyangkut nenek sihir itu'. Ckckck, sungguh teganya dirmu Ishida, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya ooooo~~~ pada Ichigo~~~~ (Author dibekep Ishida pake kain pel). Mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari Ishida, Ichigo pun mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya pada Chad yang terlebih dahulu memasang papan rambu-rambu 'Dilarang memelas kepada diriku' ditangan kirinya. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas pasrahnya. Kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain memantapkan dirinya menghadapi gadis buas di hadapannya kini.

"Aku yakin gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Byakuya Kuchiki, Lidya" kata Ichigo mantap walaupun didalam hatinya ia berusaha mati-matian menahan keinginan nya untuk tidak ngompol dicelana.

"Darimana kau yakin, hah !" kini wajahnya Lidya tidak lagi terlihat seperti wajahnya yang biasa. Malah sekarang dimata Ichigo wajahnya seperti siluman serigala yang sedang mengincar darahnya.

"A-Aku melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku saat aku sedang berburu monster di-dia keluar dari sebuah lorong waktu yang muncul dilangit. Kau dengar sendiri kan kalau dia bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Jadi mustahil rasanya kalau dia punya suatu hubungan dengan Byakuya itu, Lidya" jawab Ichigo sekuat tenaganya.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, Lidya. Mustahil sekali rasanya kalau dia punya suatu hubungan dengan Byakuya yang mungkin dia sendiri tidak tau sosoknya seperti apa" jelas Yoruici. Ichigo sudah nangis-nangis gaje dengan tangan kanan memegang ekor Yoruici, dan tangan kiri menutupi air matanya seperti seorang anak tersesat yang bertemu ibunya kembali. Hadeh Ichigo kok ungkapan terima kasihmu kayak gitu sich... =_="

"Ck ! Untuk yang satu itu aku bisa terima. Tapi kau..." menunjuk Rukia yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi. " Ingat seminggu lagi kau harus selesai menghafalkan semua mantra itu, mengerti ?" teriak Lidya lantang.

Rukia hanya membatu mendengar perintah sang wanita penyihir dari guild itu. Sepertinya dalam seminggu ini Rukia akan benar-benar ektra kerja keras menghafal buku mantra yang tebal nya buju busyet dah ! Bisa langsung mati ditempat tuh. Tabahkan dirmu Rukia... Orang sabar disayang tuhan~~~ (Author di cingcang Rukia)

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan di guild Bleach tampak dua orang laki-laki sedang meringkut dibawah pintu dengan muka yang benar-benar kayak mayat hidup, _man_ !

"Apa Ichigo baik-baik saja ya" kata si rambut merah dengan khayalan Ichigo sudah dipotong-potong oleh seorang perempuan kanibal berambut hitam panjang memegang sebuah kapak besar.

"Umm~ entahlah" jawab si rambut putih dengan cueknya sambil mengobrak-abrik pakaian dilemarinya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita temui saja dia, dia pasti sudah dicincang-cincang ne-... Oii ! Apa yang kau lakukan Kokuto"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpakaian" katanya santai dari balik kamar mandi. Saat melihatnya keluar seketika mata Ashido hampir meloncat dari tempatnya .

"M-Maksudku apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan memakai baju seperti itu,hah ?" Ashido melihat Kokuto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala memakai baju gamis berwarna hitam, sarung kotak-kotak berwarna hitam, selendang yang melilit lehernya, tasbih di tangan kirinya, alqur'an ditangan kanannya plus sebagai aksoris terakhir yang wajib dipakai apalagi kalau bukan, kopiah berwarna hitam !

"Loh bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus segera menemui Ichigo" ucap Kokuto dengan wajah innconnentnya.

"Tapi... Ga perlu segitunya kali sampai-sampai pakai baju seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" (=_=")

"Loh, kau kan yang bilang Ichigo pasti sudah dicincang-cincang nenek sihir itu. Apalagi yang harus kita lakukan sebagai teman yang baik selain mendoakan arwahnya yang sudah tenang dialam sana. Oh ya ! Apa kita harus mengusulkan acara yassinan pada Urahara-san untuk mendoakan Ichigo. Bagaimana ? Apa kau setuju ?"

"Tau akhh !" sahut Ashido sekenanya melihat temannya yang entah kerasukan jin, iblis, kuntilanak, genderuwo, nenek lampir, sundel bolong, pocong, atau apapun itu sehingga tega-teganya berpikiran seperti itu. Hadeh-hadeh Kokuto... Kata Rhoma Irama nih : Sungguh Terlalu~~~

To-be-Contuniue

.

.

* * *

Hahaha.. udah update nich Readres Ch 3 yang ancur lebur nan gaje ini... \^o^/

Maaf ya Readres,, kalo ceritanya rada ga nyambung, maklum ga berpengalaman bikin yang begini'an.. Huehehehehe

Oke ! Saat nya saiia bales Review dari plend-plend sekalian...

Pertama dari hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : Hehehehe, iya..iya..iya (Gaya upin ipin) *Ditendang sama Hiru  
Seru ya ceritanya, Arigato Hiru-san sudah mampir di Fic ancur ini. Saya sangat senang sekali atas Reviewnya.. Salam kenal ya buat Hiru ^_^

Selanjutnya dari Naruzhea AiChi : Penasaran yaaa Rukia kenapa bisa di incer ? Tenang sister (Sok akrab banget yaa manggil sister. Hahahahaha), nanti akan Dhiya ulas kok segala yang menyangkut Rukia, Bleach, dan juga SS... Pokoknya baca terus deh kelanjutannya, hehehe. PLAK ! (Ketawa mulu sich !)

Dan dari Shizuku Kamae : Masa sich Fic ancur ini makin seru dan Kocak ? Shizuku-san bacanya ga ditempet gelapkan ? (Disembelih Shizuku).. Hahahaha Arigato kalau begitu untuk Shizuku atas pujiannya. Oke Shizuku-san, Ch 3 ya udah Update nich buat.. Di tunggu Reviewnya yuaaaa ^-*

Sekian ya untuk Ch 3 nya... Sampai ketemu lagi di Ch 4,,, See you ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach_Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : Guild Of Bleach_Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romace, Adventure, Humor**

**Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Jelek, abal, Ga nyambung, rusak parah, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata, de el el**

.

.

.

Chapter 4.

.

* * *

Rukia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa hidupnya begitu sial hingga harus meringkut ditempat aneh dengan orang-orang yang dalam arti kata 'Tingkat kewajaran seorang manusia benar-benar jauh dari di bawah batas normal'. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Lihat saja aksi umat-umat yang sudah beberapa hari ini membuat kepala Rukia rasanya mau pecah. Rukia setengah mati setengah hidup harus menghafal semua mantra yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu 2 hari _man !_ 2 hari lagi sisa waktunya. Ehh malah direcok'in ga orang tua, ga orang muda sama saja. Huhh!

"Bakudo#30, Shitotsu Sansen. Ummm lalu...Bakudo#37. Tsuriboshi..." gumam Rukia mulai melafalkan mantra Kidou.

"Ya~~~~siiin~~~~" teriak seseorang tidak kalah sibuknya dari bangku sebrang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bangku Rukia berada. Rukia memunculkan satu siku dari sudut kepalanya tanda terganggu .

"Bakudo#39. Enkosen...Bakudo-..." baru saja Rukia bersusah payah menghafalkan mantra kidou setelah gangguan tidak tertuga. Kini kembali terusik saat sang pembuat onar mulai berkicau lagi.

"Yaa~~~~siinnnn~~~. Hemphh rasanya masih fals tadi, baiklah ulangi lagi dari awal ! YA~~~~SINNNN~~~~" ulang orang itu dengan suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga Rukia memunculkan 10 siku dari semua kepalanya. 'Sabar Rukia...Sabar...' ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Bakudo#58. Kakushitsuijaku... Bakudo#6-..."

"YAA~~~SINN~~~...WALQUR'AANIL HAKIIM~~~~" kini seluruh wajah Rukia merah padam menahan emosi yang sendari tadi ditahannya. Dengan nafas terengah, mata terpejam erat, tangan bergetar kuat, kepalanya mengeluarkan asap mengepul layaknya gunung melutus mengeluarkan abu vulkaniknya. Rukia siap menghamburkan orang yang sendari tadi mengacaukan konsentrasinya, siapa lagi coba _Readres_ biang onar yang bersiap mengadakan acara yassinan untuk Ichigo yang jelas-jelas masih-sehat-bugar tanpa kekuarangan apapun kalau bukan ini dia kita sambut~~~ Eng-ing-eng... Kokuto !

"BISA DIAM GA SICH ! GANGGU KONSENTRASI ORANG AJA !" teriaknya Rukia melengking hingga yang ada disekitar tempat itu kudu nutup telinga. Waduh ! bakal diremukin tuh si Kokuto !

"Waahh~~ Sungguh terlalu kau Rukia ! Aku menyenandungkan ayat-ayat suci alqur'an kenapa kau memarahiku. Ohh~~ tuhan ampunilah temanku karena 'dia tidak tau'" doa Kokuto sambil bersujud dengan cahaya-cahaya berkilauan di sekitarnya.

"Bukan kau yang ku maksud Kokuto ! Tapi mereka !" tunjuk Rukia sekelompok orang-orang yang sedang bersorak-sorai dengan pakaian ala-ala Chearleaders.

"Go Rukia yo ! Go Rukia yo ! Go Rukia yo ! Kau pasti bisa yo ! Kau pasti bisa yo !" teriak Ashido semangat sambil mengerak-gerakkan kaki dan kedua tangannya yang tidak pernah melepaskan benda khas anak-anak Chelarleadres. Ga tau namanya apa, Dhiya-chan diskipsikan aja ya _Readers_. _Readres_ pasti tau benda apa yang Dhiya maksudkan. Hehehehe

"Ishida, Jinta ! Ayo kerahkan semangat kalian untuk Rukia-chan agar bisa menghafal mantra Kidou nya dengan cepat ! Beri semangat dia, waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi nich !" teriaknya pada Ishida dan Jinta yang seperti tidak berniat (Bukan seperti tidak niat, tapi benar-benar ga niat !) melakukan aksi konyol yang dilakukan Ashido sedangkan Chad dan Tessai yang ikut serta cuma menggerakkan tangannya keatas seperti gerakan 'hip-hip-horai' dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tentunya.

"Rukia-chan ! Aku sudah menyiapkan aksesoris yang lucu untuk mu" Inoue berlari kecil kearah Rukia.

'Huhuhuhu... Tuhan kalau kau memang benar ada tolong keluarkan aku dari orang-orang aneh ini... (T_T)' doa Rukia dalam hatinya ikut bersujud disebelah Kokuto.

"H-Hei..." bisik seseorang dari sebelah kiri Rukia.

"Engg ?"

"K-Kau m-mau kutunjukkan tempat yang sepi tidak dari orang-orang bodoh ini !" Ichigo berbisik-bisik pada Rukia menggunakan frekuensi suara yang emm~~ bahkan cicak pun tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ckckck hebat ~~~

"Eh ! I-Iya" ucap Rukia antusias.

"O-Oke ! Kau ikuti aba-abaku ya. Jika aku sudah menghitung mundur sampai angka 1, kita harus berlari secepatnya. Mengerti ?" saran Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"3..." Rukia dan Ichigo sudah bersikap siaga.

"2..." Rukia mulai mengancang-ngancang kakinya sementara Ichigo melirik kekanan-kekiri memastikan orang-orang sedang sibuk dalam urusan masing-masing hingga tidak ada yang mengetahui aksi kabur mereka.

"Sa-..." baru akan menyudahi kata-katanya Ichigo dikagetkan dengan hantaman angin super kuat disisi kanannya menuju ke luar guild.

"Oiii~~~ ngitungnya belum selesai woi ! Maen kabur seenaknya aja !" teriak Ichigo saat tau hembusan angin itu ternyata Rukia yang sudah memilih untuk melaju duluan. Wuiih, benar-bener emang niat kabur tuh Rukia. Kasian-kasian-kasian *Niru upin-upin.

.

.

.

**Rukia POV  
**

"Wahhh ! Indahnya !" teriak ku tiada hentinya berdecak kagum saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku. Sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga tumbuh sekitar sana. Tak hanya sampai disitu, kupu-kupu yang bertebangan silih berganti, kicauan burung-burung yang berteger di dahan pepohonan yang rimbun, serta semilir angin yang memainkan ujung rokku sangat memanjakan suasana hatiku. Ohh~~ sungguh indah surga dunia yang kau ciptakan tuhan...

Yuupz dengan keadaan yang menguntungkan ku seperti ini, pasti aku bisa menghafal mantra Kidou sialan yang nauzubilaah, hanya tuhan lah yang tau betapa menderitanya diriku saat ini. Ternyata menghafal mantra Kidou lebih menyusahkan dari pelajaran fisika maupun matematika yang paling sering ku sumpahi penemunya karna sudah membuat otakku buntu dengan susunan rumusnya yang lebih rumit dari susunan gigi Ashido ! (Kok jadi larinya ke Ashido sich ?)

"Dasar ! Baru segini saja kau sudah kagum" Uggh ! Suara menyebalkan ini. Oh my god ! Saking aku terpesona nya oleh pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata ini, aku benar-benar lupa kalau pria jeruk ini masih ada disampingku. Sabar Rukia-sabar... Lebih baik kau segera menghafal mantra Kidou ini dari pada harus beradu urat dengannya. Uhh~~ bersyukurlah lah kau strawberry setengah matang ! Aku sedang berbaik hati saat ini, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karna sudah membebaskan ku dari jeratan orang-orang aneh bin ajaib itu.

Dengan segara ku hempaskan tubuhku dengan tangan yang masih setia mengendong sebuah buku besar berisikan mantra-mantra sihir. Ku rapatkan ujung rok ku yang pendek dengan buku yang kupegang agar angin jahil ini menghentikan keinginan mereka untuk memainkan rok mungilku. Ahhh~~ kalau kuperhatikan lagi baju yang kupakai ini benar-benar sangat menguras tekanan darahku. Taukah teman-teman dari mana ku dapatkan baju ini. Tentu saja dari gadis terseksi yang ada di Bleach saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihime Inoue... Jreng ! Jreng ! Jreng !

Gadis itu sangat hyperaktif sekali saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dunia 'tidak normal ini', bagaimana tidak ! Setiap pagi aku selau di jadikan kelinci percobaan gadis itu. Rambut sebahuku yang super pendek malah dirombaknya habis-habisan seperti dikuncir, dijepit, dikeriting, dilurus, dirol, pokoknya segala macam gaya yang ada di dunia ini habis dipraktekannya untukku. Bahkan rambut gaya anak-anak 'Punk' pun hampir di praktekannya padaku, untung saja saat itu aku berhasil kabur, kalau tidak entah apa jadinya nasip rambutku. Ternyata penilaianku atas ke'normalan' sikapnya benar-benar salah besar. Itu kalau dia sedang tidak beres otaknya teman-teman, kalau sedang beres seperti sekarang ini, yah... Dia Cuma memakaikan ku terusan berwarna merah dengan motif seperti baju-baju orang china dengan lengan pendek dan rok yang super pendek, wow ! Paha ku saja hampir kelihatan karna ada belahan di pinggirnya. Benar-benar memalukan !

"Baiklah ! Sekarang saatnya menghafal !" teriak ku lantang sambil menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambutku yang bergoyang karna tertiup angin. Ohh menyebalkan sekali rambutku ini ! Rasanya gatal sekali saat beberapa helai rambutku mencoba menerobos kelubang hidung dan menusuk mataku yang sedang fokus-fokusnya membaca mantra. Benar- benar ! walaupun rambutku sekarang ini dikuncir bercepol dua tapi tetap saja menganggu. Haahh~~~

"Oii jeruk" panggilku pada pria yang ada disebelahku karna dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Kulihat dia sedang berbaring dengan posisi telentang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dilihat lebih detil, dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tampak dari alisnya yang menekuk tajam, meskipun mata nya sedang terpejam, tapi aku bisa menilai sikapnya saat ini... Seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Jeruk aku memanggilmu, kau dengar tidak" panggilku lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras. Orang ini tuli atau apa sich ! Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku.

"Woii Jeruk !" Kali ini aku tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk berteriak. Ku naikkan lagi nada suaraku, ya ampun orang ini sepertinya sedang menguji kesabaranku.

Tidak juga mendapat respon, membuat siku kepalaku memunculkan diri menjadi 5 bagian. Kau tidak akan ku ampuni jeruk ! Berani sekali memancing emosiku. Dengan segenap kekuatan, kukerahkan seluruh energi yang telah meletup-meletup terbawa hawa panas yang sudah menjalar di semua aliran nadiku. "WOIII JERUK ! KAU DENGAR TIDAK AKU MEMANGGILMU DARI TADI, TAU !"

Seketika tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring di rerumputan langsung terpelanting menabrak pohon yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat kami berada. Rasakan itu strawberry jadi-jadian ! Mantapkan rasanya terkena suara speker terbesarku dengan kekuatan 1200 Oktaf !

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah !" teriaknya berang dengan hidung mancungnya telah membengkok.

"Kau itu punya telinga, ga sich. Aku memanggilmu dari tadi !" teriakku tidak kalah lantang dari suaranya.

"Namaku Ichigo tau ! Bukan jeruk, seenaknya saja kau menganti nama ku, dasar pendek !" dengusnya kesal. What the he*l !

Seketika ku banting buku yang ada digenggaman ku kearah wajahnya. Orang ini benar-benar cari mati rupanya !

"Adooffhh !"

"Dasar !" aku benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membungkam orang sinting ini agar tidak lagi memanggilku dengan kalimat paling mengerikan itu. Memang tubuhku ini pendek, kalau sudah tau pendek. Diem dikit napa sich, ga perlu diralat-ralat segala.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku ? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan ?" kepala jeruk itu pun mendekat kearah ku sambil menyerahkan buku mantra yang baru saja ku lemparkan padanya.

"Kau kenapa membawaku ke sini ?" seketika alis si jeruk menekuk tajam saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutku. Hey ! Kenapa ? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin nenek sihir itu membunuhku kalau kau tidak hafal mantra itu. Yang membawamu kemari kan aku, jadi kalau ada apa-apa menyangkut tentang dirimu, aku juga yang kena imbas nya" Oke, ternyata pertanyaan ku tadi benar-benar pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ku lontarkan sepanjang hidupku.

"Ohh" gumam ku singkat dan kembali kutekuri satu demi satu kalimat yang ada dibuku ini. "Bakudo#61. Rikujoukourou...Eng..Lalu eng...Bakudo#62. Hy...Hyapporankan"

Aakhhh ! benar-benar pikiranku saat ini sedang kacau-kacaunya. Kenapa sich makin aku berusaha menghafal Mantra sialan ini, makin tidak bisa ku hafal dengan baik ! Uhhh... Hidupku benar-benar akan tamat kalau aku tidak bisa menghafal semuanya. Nenek sihir itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sadar tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain mengistirahatkan pikiranku sebentar. Kurebahkan tubuhku dengan kasarnya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan punggungku yang sangat ngilu karena membentur tanah yang luar binasa kerasnya. Terserahlah ! Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah istirahat !

"Umm~~ Ichigo..." panggilku lagi. Siap-siap saja kau jeruk kalau tidak mau menjawab panggilanku lagi. Akan benar-benar kupatahkan tulang rusukmu itu.

"Hemm..." jawabnya singkat.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal kepadamu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Emmm...Guild kalian kan berada dinauangan 'Soul Society', K-Kenapa k-kalian seperti bermusuhan dengan mereka. Maaf sepertinya aku lancang mengenai masalah kalian saat ini ?" Astaga ! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini. Kenapa di saat seperti ini kebodohan ku sedang keluar-keluarnya sich. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka, tidak seharusnya aku sok-sok ingin tau urusan mereka.

Ichigo tampak terdiam sejenak. Tuh kan ! Apa aku bilang, tidak seharusnya aku ingin mengetahui atas apa yang tidak boleh aku tau. Pasti si jeruk ini berfikir, siapa anak ini berani-beraninya mau tau urusan orang !

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Sekarang kan kau bagian dari Bleach, jadi tidak ada salahnya kau mau tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan guild mu" Stop jeruk ! Jangan berkata lebih dari itu, aku tidak ingin benar-benar jadi bubur jika tau apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kalian. Bisa-bisa aku sudah hancur duluan sebelum bisa kembali keduniaku. Aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan kalian.

"Guild kami dari awal terbentuk, sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang dari 'Soul Society'. Sebab mereka benar-benar orang yang sangat tidak manusiawi"

"Maksudmu ?" Rukia ! Sudah kubilang padamu untuk diam saja, kenapa kau malah ikut menjerumuskan dirimu kedalam jurang kematian mereka.

"Mereka itu orang-orang kejam yang lebih mengutamakan peraturan dari pada nyawa seseorang. Banyak sekali nyawa dari orang-orang yang tidak berdosa begitu saja mereka buang hanya demi mentaati aturan yang telah mereka buat. Tanpa rasa kasihan, tanpa memikirkan 'Kebenaran yang sebenarnya', mereka terus saja menyalahkan orang-orang yang menurut mereka melanggar peraturan tata hukum 'Soul Society', padahal orang itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun. Malah ia melakukan seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang. Tapi bagi orang-orang 'Soul Society', hukum adalah hukum. Mau apapun yang telah orang itu lakukan baik itu kebaikkan maupun kejahatan. Sekali melanggar tetap melanggar, dan 'Soul Society' akan bertindak tanpa pandang bulu bagi orang-orang yang sudah dianggap melanggar tata hukum itu"

Ohh tuhan... Kini aku mengerti mengapa mereka semua benar-benar sangat murka dengan orang-orang 'Soul Society' itu. Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir. Tega sekali mereka lebih mengutamakan hukum dari pada kebenaran. Dan biar kutebak, korban yang berjatuhan pastilah sangat banyak sekali. Benar-benar tidak manusiawi. Apa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya 'HAM' apa ? Didunia ku saja orang yang sudah membunuh, korupsi, maling ayam, maling mobil, atau tindak kriminal apapun masih bisa ditoleransi dan diberikan keringanan. Tapi kenapa disini tidak ada yang seperti itu ? Memang bagus sih kalau orang-orang seperti mereka memegang teguh hukum di dunia mereka tanpa memandang status sosial atau gender dari seseorang. Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh begitu, kalau orang yang tidak bersalah kenapa harus disalahkan ? Bukankah itu tidak adil. Ahh ! entah kenapa aku jadi emosi sendiri dengan orang-orang 'Soul Society'. Memang aku ini telah termakan hasutan si jeruk ini. Namun melihat dari sudut pandang ku dengan mereka yang bisa berbuat apa saja. Termaksud hampir menghilangkan nyawa ku dan Mizuiro yang 100% tidak bersalah sama sekali. Aku benar-benar benci sekali dengan orang-orang seperti mereka ! Menghilangkan nyawa yang tidak berdosa atas dasar 'Perdamaian'. Ternyata benar kata nenek sihir itu, 'Penegak Keadilan' apanya. Hanya nama saja yang mereka sandangkan, selebihnya benar-benar sampah !

"Hei kenapa kau melamun ? Apa jangan-jangan kau kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan ?" Aku hanya diam saja, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, aku sangat-sangat shock berat mendengar kenyataan seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mereka memang seperti itu. Sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kami dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dari pada kau memikirkan mereka lebih baik kau hafal saja mantra Kidou itu. Aku tidak mau dicabik-cabik nenek sihir itu karna otak lamban mu itu tidak bisa menghafal mantra-mantra ini"

"APA KAU BILANG !" teriak ku ganas pada pria jeruk itu yang sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan diriku. Sepertinya dia memilih lari karna tidak mau kena 'bogem mentahku'. Ughh ! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, sudah berjarak lebih jauh dariku, dia malah menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejekku. Lihat saja kau kepala jeruk ! Tunggu pembalasan dariku. Huhh !

Tapi melihat dia yang tersenyum jahil seperti itu, cukup membuatku senang dari pada melihatnya berdiam diri seperti tadi dengan alis ulat bulunya menekuk tajam seperti orang yang sudah bosan hidup. Yossh ! Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat bersemangat menghafal mantra Kidou yang sangat panjang seperti rel kereta api ini. Pikiran ku terasa Fresh, rasanya isi kepala ku yang tadinya sangat penuh dan sumpek. Kini jadi lebih relaxs. Apa ini karna cerita Ichigo tadi yang bisa membakar semangatku hingga sangat ingin sekali aku bisa menghafal semua mantra ini biar bisa menendang pantat si pria ¼ meter sok dingin itu. Atau memang karna pikiran ku yang sedang-sedang bagusnya ? Bodoh amat ! Yang penting aku harus menghafal mantra ini secepat mungkin. Menghindari amukan nenek sihir itu dan~~~ setidaknya aku tidak lagi menyusahakan mereka karna harus melindungiku ku bila ada serangan mendadak seperti kemarin. Mereka telah susah, jangan ditambah susah lagi. Ohh... Kaien-san, kumohon doa kan aku ya...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hatchuuu~~ !" Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus flu sich. Ahh~~ kumohon Rukia, kau harus fokus ! Harus !

"Hadou#31. Shakkahou... Hadou#32. Oukasen... H-Ha...Hatchou ! (Menyeka hidung dengan telapak tangan) #33. Soukatsui...Huaaachiiim !"

Akhh ! benar benar mimpi buruk. Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak pilek seperti ini, kenapa bisa jadi begini sich...

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam ditempat seperti ini ?" Kudengar suara seseorang sedang berjalan menuju kearahku. Dan reflek, aku pun menoleh kearah si penyuara yang ada tepat dibelakangku.

"Ohh kau. Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi ku pikir lebih baik aku mencari udara segar diluar. Yaa~ sekalian aku menghafal lagi mantra-mantra ini agar besok, tidak ada lagi yang terlupakan olehku" jawabku singkat.

"Masa sich kau tidak bisa tidur ? Kulihat kau dari tadi siang berada disini terus. Mentang-mentang kutunjukkan tempat yang bagus, jangan lantas kau terus-terusan berada disini dan lupa diri seperti ini hingga tidak bawa jaket di cuaca dingin begini" Hah~~ ! Apa aku tidak salah dengar, dari nada yang kutangkap, kenapa pria jeruk ini sepertinya khawatir sekali padaku ya.

"Hemm, maksudku aku belum mau tidur. Jadi kuteruskan saja menghafal mantra nya. Toh aku juga belum mengantuk sama sekali" Pria jeruk ini pun duduk disebelah ku dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bintang-bintang di langit.

"Kau suka tempat ini, Ichigo ? Kalau aku suka sekali di tempat seperti ini. Begitu bebas dan tenang..." kata ku dengan nada suara seolah-olah aku sangat bersyukur sekali melihat pemandangan indah yang ada tepat didepan mataku. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa tau tempat indah ini ?"

"Aku suka tempat ini, karna tempat ini bisa menenangkan kekalutan hatiku ..." Hemmphh, kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah si jeruk ini seperti sedang bersedih. Seperti sedang terluka karena mengenang seseorang.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan seseorang Ichigo ?" tembakku langsung. Dan sepertinya dugaanku tepat sasaran. Pria orange ini membelalakkan matanya kearahku, pastinya dia sangat kaget sekali akan kata-kataku yang begitu tepat sasaran di pikirannnya.

"Ahhh... I-Itu, bu-bukan be-..."

"Kau merindukan pacarmu ya ?" Ichigo hanya diam saja ku lontarkan lagi pertanyaan keduaku. O'o, kamu ketahuan~~. Ternyata memang benar, dia itu sedang merindukan pacarnya.

"Hahh~~, kalau kau merindukannya kenapa kau tidak menemuinya ? Tidak baik tau memendam perasaan seperti ini" Sesebal-sebalnya aku dengan pria ini, tetap saja aku memahamai perasaan nya yang sedang merindukan orang yang ia cintai.

"Ak-Aku t-tidak se-..."

"Tidak perlu malu seperti itu padaku jeruk. Ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu ?" Belum sempat dia meneruskan kalimatnya, sudah ku sanggah terlebih dahulu. Aku ini bukan pertama kalinya menghadapi pria yang malu-malu mengakui perasannya pada semua orang. Terlebih tentang masalah asmara. Mereka lebih memilih menyembunyikannya dari pada mengakuinya. Alasannya singkat 'Demi Harga Diri'. Pria benar-benar makhluk yang paling menyusahakan, ya.

Dia tetap diam. Ckckck, benar-benar keras kepala !

"Kau tau Ichigo..." kata ku singkat. Si jeruk ini pun memutar kepalanya kearahku menanti apa yang inginku katakan sebenarnya. "Kata orang rindu itu indah, namun bagiku itu sangat menyiksa..." aku tetap memfokuskan pandanganku kearah langit dari pada kearah Ichigo. Ya... itu kulakukan karena saat ini yang sedang ku bicarakan kan adalah tentang perasaan ku pada Kaien-san, dan aku paling tidak ingin jika sudah mengingat tentang Kaien-san, aku melihat wajah orang lain. Terlebih lagi, wajah si Jeruk ini yang Notabene sangat mirip sekali dengan Kaien-san. Aku takut...takut menyakiti hatinya yang saat ini berada disurga.

Sama seperti halnya dengan ku, Ichigo melihat kembali melihat kearah langit dengan hiasan berjuta-juta bintang. "Yah... Kau benar..." lirihnya serak. Bisa ku rasakan getaran suaranya seperti sedang menangisi seseorang yang telah tiada. Apa jangan-jangan pacar Ichigo sudah pergi sama seperti halnya Kaien-san ku ? Mungkin teman-teman pikir, aku ini sok tau sekali menduga-duga pacar Ichigo sudah meninggal. Tapi memang begitu lah yang ku rasakan. Suaranya itu, seperti sedang kesakitan... Kesakitan karna orang yang dia cintai sudah meninggalkannya. Sama seperti saat aku sedang menangisi Kaien-san karna aku terlalu merindukannya.

"Kalau kau merindukannya, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu Ichigo" kata ku berusaha menghiburnya. Aku tau rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, rasa ingin kembali berasa disisinya, rasa ingin mencium aroma tubuhnya saat dia memeluk kita, suaranya, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang 'seseorang yang kita cintai' tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak mungkin lagi kita genggam. Aku tau akan hal itu, dan rasanya sangat menderita sekali. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali mempunyai teman-teman yang tetap setia berada disampingku dan menghiburku. Aku tau, Ichigo tidak ingin menceritakan pada orang-orang terdekatnya tentang perasaannya saat ini karna tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir, tapi walaupun aku tidak tau apa masalah yang sebenarnya sedang menimpa dirinya. Setidaknya... aku bisa meringankan sedikit kegundahan hatinya.

"Apa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pejamkan matamu... Dekatkan tanganmu tepat diatas jantungmu, dan dengarkan.. Panggil nama nya dari dasar dalam hatimu... Dia akan memanggil namamu dan selalu berada disampingmu" ucapku lagi sambil mendekatkan tangan kirinya tepat diatas dada bidangnya dengan tangan kananku. Lebih tepatnya di atas jantungnya berada. Awalnya dia sempat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan, namun segera ku pejamkan kedua mataku saat ku dengar dari telapak tangannya yang sedang kugenggam...ku dengar detak jantungnya yang sedang berirama cepat.

Sesaat ku terbuai dengan nada-nada dari jantung Ichigo yang sekarang berdetak lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba apa yang kukatakan. Oh~~ suasana angin malam yang mengalun lembut ini, semakin membuatku terhanyut. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ku coba mengingat seseorang yang selalu mengisi relung hatiku. Kaien-san... lirihku dengan suara dalam dan sarat akan makna kerinduan yang menjulang tinggi.

"Rukia..."

Segera kubuka kedua mataku saat ku dengar suara seseorang yang sangat kurindukan selama 7 bulan ini. Dengan mata terbelalak lebar, ku kerjapkan lagi kedua mataku saat tau orang yang ada didepanku ini seorang pria berambut hitam memandang ku dengan senyum terlembut yang hanya ia tunjukkan padaku seorang. Tidak mungkin ! Apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang ini ? Bila ini memang benar mimpi, tuhan... Ku sangat mohon padamu jangan bangunkan aku, aku ingin lebih lama melihat wajahnya...

"Rukia... Rukia..." sosok itu terus memanggil namaku. Ohh ! betapa aku sangat menginginkan lagi dia memanggil namaku dengan suara syahdu seperti itu. Dengan air mata yang sudah mencapai pelupuk mataku, ku dekatkan tanganku yang semula mengenggam tangannya tepat diatas dadanya. Ku eluskan dengan lembut jemari kecilku menyapu pipinya yang kenyal, kupandangi sosok itu dengan penuh hasrat cinta.

"K-Kaien-san..." lirihku merasa bahagia orang ini ada didepan mataku. Semula sosoknya yang tersenyum lembut padaku kini berubah tiba-tiba, tidak ada lagi senyum hangat, tidak ada lagi kata-kata lembut memanggil namaku, tidak ada lagi pandangan cinta yang selalu dia pancarkan padaku. Yang ada sekarang hanya pandangan kaget dengan bola mata melebar di mata.. Tunggu dulu ! Bukankah warna mata Kaien-san ku berwarna abu-abu. K-kenapa sekarang berwarna jadi o-orange. D-an k-kenapa ram-rambutnya jadi berwarna ora-...

"Rukia..." bola mataku yang semula menatap syahdu pria yang ada didepanku ini tampak membulat saat tanganku yang sedari tadi ku eluskan kewajah tirusnya, digenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Ohh ! Noooooooo! Apa yang sedang merasukiku hingga dengan berani-beraninya aku menyentuh pria lain selain Kaien-san.

"Kyaaaa !" teriakku ganas hingga dengan tidak sadar kulayangkan buku yang ku genggam hingga mengenai wajahnya yang sok-sok meniru wajah kekasih hatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan midget !" teriaknya lagi dengan kepala terus mengeluarkan darah. Gawat ! Gawat ! Gawat ! Aku pasti terkena ilmu sihir, ilmu hitam, atau ilmu apapun dari pemuda jeruk sialan ini hingga aku bisa berhalusinasi sosok Kaien yang ada didepan mataku. Kaien –saannnnnn, kumohon maaf kan diriku. Hiks-hiks T_T

"D-Dasar mesum !" tuduhku sambil mengosok-gosok kan telapak tanganku yang sudah menyentuh wajahnya. Ufhhh! Tangan ku benar-benar harus ku sertu dengan tujuh tanah, tujuh air, dan tujuh gosokkan hingga bekas wajah pria ini bisa hilang dari tanganku ! (Parah nich Rukia, Ichigo tidak najis Rukia walaupun kau sentuh beribu-ribu kalipun =_=")

"Siapa yang mesum ! Kau itu yang mesum tau ! Menyerangku seperti itu !" Apa kau bilang jeruk busuk ! Sepanjang hidupku, sepanjang sejarahku, sepanjang kelahiranku, aku tidak pernah menyerang laki-laki duluan ! Terlebih laki-laki bertampang strawberry, dan berkepala jeruk seperti mu. Sungguh sial tujuh turunan hidupku jika menyerang laki-laki berotak dodol garut layaknya dirimu itu.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku yang menyerangmu duluan ! Buktinya kau memegang tanganku tadi !" aku tidak mau disalahkan dengan kata-kata anehmu itu, pria kecebur cat !

"Kau duluan yang menggenggam tanganku, buktinya kau memegang tanganku dengan alasan 'Pejamkan matamu dan dekatkan tangan mu tepat di atas jantungmu'. Itu semua sudah jadi bukti kalau kau yang duluan menyerangku. Dasar cewe-cewe girang !"

"Apa ! Oh~~ aku tau, aku tau. Jangan –jangan tadi aku benar-benar terkena ilmu hitamnya sampai-sampai bisa jadi terhipnotis seperti itu. Tuhan~ tolong hambamu yang sedang dalam bahaya ini tuhan. Mohon kuatkan imanku dari pengaruh iblis berambut aneh ini" rengekku dalam doa dengan wajah sangat ketakutan.

"Ilmu sihir tau ! Bukan ilmu hitam ! Lagi pula mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu" teriaknya didekat telingaku. Benar-benar orang ini ! Suaranya super-super ngebass, telingaku saja sampai berdenging mendengar suara cemprengnya.

Apa benar aku ini terkena ilmu sihir atau aku hanya berhalusinasi semata ? Aku tidak tau, tapi yang jelas aku tadi melihat wajah Kaien-san ku ! Sangat jelas malah, dia tampak seperti hidup lagi. Aku pun tidak menyangka akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi.. Entah kenapa perasaanku ini saat ini benar-benar takut.. Takut sosok Kaien-san akan tergantikan dengan orang aneh ini. Memang wajah mereka mirip, tapi tentunya mereka orang yang berbeda bukan. Dari rambutnya, dari matanya. Aku benar-benar takut warna hitam dari Kaien-san bisa tergantikan dengan warna matahari ini.

PLAK ! Segera ku tampar dengan sekuat tenaga pipiku agar aku tidak lagi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tidak perduli lagi dengan wajah si jeruk itu yang menatap aneh pada diriku. Lebih baik aku menyiksa diriku dari pada harus melupakan Kaien-san. Astaga... Aku ini kerasukan hantu apa sich, bisa- bisa nya pikiran ku melenceng jauh seperti itu.

"Oiii, Ru-Rukia..." panggilnya lagi. Ada apa lagi jeruk ! Kau belum puas mengejekku ya !

"T-Terima kasih..." What ! Apa otak jeruk ini sedang kerasukan hantu juga. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berbicara kata-kata mengerikan nan menyeramkan seperti itu. Waspada Rukia ! Waspada !

"K-Kenapa kau ?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhku yang sudah merinding-merinding dibuat olehnya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih. Kenapa ekpresi wajahmu seperti itu,ha !"

"Habisnya kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, membuatku merinding saja mendengarnya... Ha-Ha-Hatchimmm !" Grrttt ! Pilek ini ! Kenapa harus datang disaat seperti ini sich.

Hah ! Aku tidak salah lihat kan ? Apa yang sedang dilakukan jeruk bodoh ini ! Kenapa dia membuka mantel yang dikenakannya ! D-ia kenapa juga malah mendekatiku.

"Ja-Jangan mende...kat !" Seketika mataku membulat sempurna saat merasakan mantel yang dibukanya tadi, ia pasangkan pada diriku. Apa sich yang kupikirkan ! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jeruk mesum ini mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak lazim padaku.

"Hemmm Ichigo ?"

"Apa ? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menyerangku lagi seperti tadi" Bletak ! Kupungkul kepala jeruknya itu dengan sekuat tenagaku. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal tadi aku sangat kagum sekali dengan sikap gentel nya menyelimutiku agar tidak kedinginan. Ternyata sikap jeleknya ini benar-benar sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya, ku tarik kembali kata-kataku kulit jeruk kalau aku mengagumi mu tadi !

"Bukan itu **BODOH **! Kau kalau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup bilang padaku ! Biar kucabut seluruh nyawamu itu dengan senang hati. Dasar !"

"Sakit ~~~~" keluhnya dengan memegang kepalanya yang benjol sebesar buah melon.

"Hemm, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau mau menolongku waktu itu. Padahal kan waktu itu kau belum mengenalku sama sekali. Malah kau berani menghadapi pasukan dari pria boncel kemarin dan nenek sihir itu. Kau ini terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh, hah ?"

"Kau... ! Dasar kau ini tidak tau terima kasih ! Sudah ku tolong jiwamu yang sedang terancam seperti itu, sampai sekarang aku tidak mendengar ucapan terima kasihmu padaku. Malah kau mengataiku bodoh !"

Aye ! benar juga aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada trio bodoh ini. Walaupun aku sangat kesal sekali dengan tingkah menyebalkan mereka tapi tidak enak rasanya jika tidak mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan untukku. Malu juga sich, tapi apa boleh buat, ku keluarkan saja cengiran khasku. Sudah tertangkap basah, tidak mungkin lagi kan aku menyangkal apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padaku.

"Ahhh~~ ( Menghela nafas berat) Sudahlah, aku juga tidak butuh rasa terima kasih dari anak SD yang sudah hampir mati hanya karena terkena panah saja. Benar-benar bukan gayaku"

"Apa maksudmu dengan anak SD, hah !" Masih mending anak SD sich, dari pada anak TK. Tapi... Bukan ! Bukan begitu ! Tetap saja aku tidak terima dikatai begitu. Aku ini bukan anak SD, aku gadis 17 tahun yang sudah SMA tau !

"Ingat tidur jangan malam-malam, dan kalau kau sudah selesai menghafal mantranya. Cepat masuk kedalam, berada di luar dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kalau kau sampai sakit, kami juga yang repot !" katanya singkat kemudian berjalan menjauh dari ku. Sepertinya dia sedang menuju kearah guild. Ichigo Kurosaki... Huh ! Dasar Jeruk !

"Baiklah ! Besok aku harus melakukan yang terbaik ! Doakan aku Kaien-san..." (\^_^/)

**End Rukia POV  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau sudah siap ? Bocah ?" tanya seorang wanita memakai baju lengan pendek menutupi lehernya dan rok berlipat seperti seragam SMA berwarna putih. Rambut wanita itu tampak dikuncir tinggi dengan anak rambut berberapa helai sengaja ia tinggalkan.

"Tentu saja !" jawab sesosok wanita berambut pendek dengan poninya terjepit rapi dengan jepit rambut bunga aster berwarna ungu.

* * *

TO-BE-CONTINUE

Hahahahah...Kalo diliat-liat makin gaje dan ancur yuaa Readres Chapter 4 nya. Abis,, ga pinter beginian sich Dhiya nya...Huhuhu (Malu-malu kayak Kucing).

Ichigo : Emang ga pinter ! Buktinya di Fic ini gue kok lemah banget sich sama si Midget itu! (Mencak-mencak sendiri)

Dhiya : Mupph Plend! Lo ga lemah kok, cuma kalah adu mulut aja sama si Ruki..Heheheh (Senyum-senyum nista)

Ichigo : Kalah sih kalah ! Tapi ga perlu wajah ganteng gue juga donk yang kena tabokan si Mid-..

Rukia : Ape Lo bilang ! Berani banget bilang gue Midget! (Nembak basoka ke arah Ichigo)

Ichigo : Gyaaaa!

Errr (=_="). Maaf yaaa Readres jadi ngeliatin pertengkaran anak SD VS Anak ilang ini ( Bungkuk-bungkuk 1000x). Othee~~! Saatnya bales Review !

Dari **hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : **Ngakak ? Heheheh ati-ati loch Hiru, entar kemasukan Laler terlalu sering mangap. Huehehehehe, terima kasih ya atas Reviewnya, sekaligus udah baca Fic melebur ini.. Ini Ch 4 udah Dhiya siap'in. Moga suka ya, walaupun agak ga nyambung dan Miss Typo banyak. ^_^

**Naruzhea AiChi : **Inget Fairy tail nyelamti'in Lucy..Hehehe, Fic ini emang terinspirasi dari mereka kok. Apalagi, ama Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Jellal, Juvia en Gajjell.. Waduh, mencak-mencak girang tuh kalo ngeliat'in mereka.. Hihihi, Yupppz! Udah selesai nich Ch4 nya.. Moga senang ya...rada minder nich ama Ch 4 ini. Cz abal, jelak, dan ancur abis nich! Hehehehe

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk: **Kikiiiiii~~~ (Lari-lari gaya alay, mau meluk kiki) *Dhiya di masuk'in ke got ama Shiro n Kokuto  
Seru ? Wah~~~ (Sparkling-sparkling nangis mode on) Hiks-hiks, tangkyu yaa Kiki udah mampir di Fic ancur melebur kayak bubur Pak haji sulam. Salam kenal ya buat kiki. (T_T) *Masih nangis saking terharunya.

Sampai disini dulu ya. Sampai ketemu di Ch 5... Bye_Bye (Melambai-lambai tangan)


End file.
